¡¡Es porque no lo necesito!¡¡Ya tengo lo que quiero!
by alexa.luthien
Summary: Los Mugiwaras se encuentran con una hermosa e inusual isla donde solo hay flores de cerezo, no se imaginan con quienes se reencontraran ahí, parece que las cosas se le van a poner difíciles a nuestra querida navegante o mas bien se las van a poner...(LuNa)
1. lluvia de flores

**Hola! Bienvenidos a esta que es el segundo fanfic que escribo, aun soy novata n.n, el primero fue un NaLu(natsuxlucy) y ahora se me ocurrió uno LuNa que es de mis parejas favoritas :3 espero les guste **

**One piece no me pertenece (si así fuera aria del LuNa algo épico xD) todo es obra del señor Eiichiro Oda alias troll c:**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Era una tarde normal en el Sunny, ya habían pasado algunos días desde que salieron de la isla gyojin, ahora se encontraban en el nuevo mundo y aunque se sabía que el clima en ese lugar era traicionero hacia una inusual tarde tranquila al menos en lo que respecta al clima pues en el barco se escuchaba el mismo barullo de siempre, Usopp, Chopper y nuestro querido capitán juntaban fuerzas para intentar sacar a un enorme pez que había picado después de varias horas, por otro lado Robin disfrutaba de una humeante taza de café mientras leía un libro que había conseguido recientemente en la última isla, a su lado estaba Brook que disfrutaba de una buena taza de té junto a su violín, en la torre de vigilancia estaba Zoro quien dormía y entrenaba al mismo tiempo (xD), practicando recetas nuevas se encontraba Sanji mientras leía atentamente mezclaba algunos ingredientes en una enorme hoya , en la parte de abajo podían oírse martillazos lo que indicaba que Franky hacia algunas mejoras al Sunny y por ultimo recargada en la baranda estaba Nami que miraba el cielo atentamente buscando señales de cambio en el clima

**-Lo logramos!-**grito Luffy alzando los brazos

**-Es enorme!-**grito Chopper brincando alrededor del pez

**-Y todo gracias a que ustedes hicieron todo lo que les dije!-**dijo Usopp orgulloso (obviamente mentía xD)

**-Oee! Sanji! Comida! Mira lo que hemos conseguido-**dijo Luffy ignorado por completo a Usopp

**-Oh excelente así podre probar una de las nuevas recetas-**dijo Sanji asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina

**-Carne!-**fue todo lo que dijo Luffy mientras babeaba

**-Está todo bien nami?-**cuestiono Robin desde su asiento mirando a Nami

**-Uh?...-**balbuceo Nami dándose vuelta

**-En todo el día no te has movido de ahí-**contesto Robin cerrando su libro, de inmediato todas las miradas fueron hacia Nami

**-Ah es solo que me parece inusual la calma en el océano hoy…tal vez estoy algo paranoica pero no confió en este mar…-**aclaro Nami sonriendo

**-Oh ya comprendo-**dijo Robin dejando salir una pequeña risita

**-Vamos nami relájate! Pronto estará listo el pez que está cocinando sanji shishishishi-**dijo Luffy con esa gran sonrisa

**-*suspiro* no es posible relajarse en este mar luffy! Aunque supongo que es fácil para ti ya que solo piensas en comer-**dijo Nami cruzándose de brazos

**-Luffy-san tiene razón nami-san además la brisa marina está muy agradable hoy…aunque claro yo no tengo piel para sentirla yohohohohohoho!-**comento Brook sosteniendo su té

**-Shishishishi deja de preocuparte nami…todos confiamos en ti-**agrego el capitán

**-Si! Si viene una tormenta o algo así tú sabrás que es lo que debemos hacer-**dijo tiernamente el pequeño Chopper

Nami solo los miro para luego dedicarles una sonrisa, para ella era halagadora la confianza que le tenían pero al mismo tiempo algo preocupante pues no quería decepcionarlos y mucho menos a su capitán

**-Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Su cena esta lista-**dijo Sanji saliendo de la cocina con sus respectivos ojos e forma de corazón **–Ah y díganle a los otros idiotas que vallan a comer-**dijo Sanji a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper en un tono frio

**-Oe oe…-**dijeron Usopp y Chopper al unisono

**_Shishishishi a comer! Oeeee! Zoro! Franky! Vengan!-**grito el capitán entusiasmado

Ya cuando todos estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo, por supuesto Luffy devorando todo lo que le ponían en frente, los demás atentos a que su capitán no les robara la comida del plato, aquellos era literalmente una guerra, Nami y Robin por otro lado comían tranquilas, Luffy ya no se atrevía a querer robarle la comida a Nami pues sus golpes sí que dolían, mientras Nami degustaba un bocado algo hizo que volteara hacia la ventana y lo que vio provoco que abriera grande los ojos **_-¿Eso es…?...no! imposible!-_**pensó Nami para luego levantarse e ir hacia afuera, acto que hiso que todos la miraran extrañados

**-Oe nami! Qué ocurre?-**pregunto Luffy quien se acercaba corriendo con un pedazo de carne seguido por los demás mugiwaras

Cuando salieron no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, el cielo tenía un tono entre rosa y naranja además de que estaban lloviendo casi literalmente flores de cerezo, todos miraban embobados la hermosa escena y las reacciones de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp no se hicieron esperar

**-SUGEEEEEE! Están lloviendo flores de cerezo del cielo!-**dijeron los tres al unisonó

**-Es eso posible nami?-**cuestiono Robin mirando a la navegante

**-Bueno…es imposible que estén lloviendo flores de cerezo del cielo…-**explico Nami

**-Pero nami! Que no lo estás viendo?-**cuestiono Luffy quien jugaba con Chopper y Usopp

**-Si si, lo veo luffy…me refiero a que es imposible que el cielo produzca este fenómeno, esas flores deben venir de alguna isla y a juzgar por el color del cielo debe estar muy cerca-**explico Nami

**-Está decidido! Iremos a esa isla!-**grito feliz el capitán  
**-Si vamos vamos!-**decia Chopper entusiasmado con estrellitas en los ojos

**-De acuerdo, debemos seguir avanzando para que el log pose detecte la isla-**agrego Nami

**-No será necesario-**dijo Usopp mirando a través de su catalejo**-Puedo ver la isla en esa dirección-**dijo apuntando

**-¿Que?-**dijo Nami asomándose**-porque el log pose no la detecto?-**se pregunto a si misma mirando el objeto en su muñeca…

Y así los mugiwaras pusieron rumbo a la misteriosa y hermosa isla ignorando lo que les aguardaba al capitán y a su navegante…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, sé que es corto pero creo que sirve como una especie de introducción xD espero que les haya gustado, si gustan dejen reviews! Gracias :D**


	2. Hanami Negro

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias a los que dejaron reviews :D por ahí me preguntaron cada cuando actualizo, bueno la verdad yo lo hago en cuanto lo termino así que no tengo días específicos c:**

**En fin Disfruten!**

* * *

Mientras más se acercaban a la isla más hermosa se veía, los cerezos eran enormes junto con el bailar de las flores en el aire era todo casi un sueño…casi…Cuando el barco de los mugiwaras estaba cierta distancia se dieron cuenta de que había un pequeño pero elegante puerto y ahí se encontraban varios barcos piratas que nunca habían visto

-Parece que no somos los únicos-comento Zoro

-¿Quienes serán? Espero que no nos den problemas-dijo Sanji mientras prendía un cigarrillo

-Oe! Miren se acerca otro barco a las 2 en punto-dijo Ussop mirando por su catalejo

Luffy corrió hacia la cabeza del Sunny para poder ver mejor y tapándose el sol con su mano trato de ver de quienes se trataban

-mmmm…mmmmm…pues no parece haber nadie en los barcos…-dijo Luffy hasta que dirigió su mirada al que recién llegaba, pudo notar que en la cubierta habían unas cuantas personas hasta que vio una cara conocida, Luffy sonrió-Oeeee! Jimbei!-grito Luffy agitando su mano acto que hizo que los demás mugiwaras lo miraran para luego ir a asomarse

-Jefe creo que lo están llamando-dijo un Gyojin a JImbei

-¿Eh?...-balbuceo Jimbei mientras volteaba-¿Quién es?-pregunto pues aun estaban lejos

-Ehh…creo…que es mugiwara señor…-dijo otro Gyojin usando un catalejo

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Jimbei casi en un grito, se acerco a la baranda y forzando la vista pudo distinguir un conocido sombrero de paja y un chico que agitaba su mano una y otra vez

-¡Es el!...¿qué diablos hace aquí? Hace apenas unos días salió de la isla creí que estarían más lejos de aquí-dijo Jimbei poniendo sus manos en la espalda

Mientras tanto los demás mugiwaras que ya lo habían visto también lo saludaban, al poco tiempo ellos también desembarcaron y se reunieron con los Gyojin

-Shishishi Jimbei! Cuanto tiempo!-dijo luffy

-Si solo ha pasado una semana…-dijeron todos al unisonó con una pequeña gotita en sus cabezas

-Mugiwaras ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿cómo lograron encontrar esta isla?-cuestiono Jimbei

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo luffy con sus manos en su nuca

-Solo ciertos piratas pueden encontrarla, más específicamente los shichibukai-explico Jimbei

-Ah eso explica porque el Log pose no la detecto-dijo Nami a lo que Jimbei asintió

-¿Entonces esta es una isla exclusiva para los shichibukai?-pregunto Robin

-No exactamente, cualquiera puede venir aquí pero por lo general solo nosotros sabemos su ubicación, es muy raro que lleguen personas por casualidad así como ustedes-dijo Jimbei

-¿y cuál es el propósito de esta isla?-cuestiono Sanji mientras fumaba

-Cada año los shichibukai nos reunimos con varios fines, algunos de nosotros buscamos formar alianzas, otros buscan negociar, protección extra y otros simplemente vienen aquí por el pequeño festival Hanami Negro-explico Jimbei

-Uooo! Festival!-gritaron Luffy, Ussop y Chopper

-¿Hanami Negro?-pregunto Nami curiosa

-Hace 10 años nosotros hacíamos esta reunión anual en alguna de las islas donde residíamos pero durante una reunión uno de los subordinados era en realidad miembro de una banda pirata que fue enviado para eliminar a uno de los shichibukai y así lograr que su capitán se quedara con el título, obviamente no logro su cometido pero en el proceso salieron heridos verdaderos subordinados y desde ese entonces se decidió que la reunión tendría que ser en otro lugar, hace 5 años la shichibukai Boa Hancock encontró esta isla y la propuso para ser el punto de reunión ya que además de tener belleza natural la isla no poseía campo magnético así que sería difícil que alguien la encontrara y desde entonces se realiza un pequeño festival debido a que en medio de una exploración se descubrió que en el centro de esta isla se encontraba un raro cerezo que a diferencia de los demás a este le salían flores de color negro y solo florece una vez al año, la reunión de los shichibukai dura un día pero si te quedas hasta el final del festival podrás verlo florecer-explico Jimbei

-Suena muy hermoso-dijo el pequeño Chopper entusiasmado

-¿Boa…Hancock?...-dijo Nami para sí misma con una mano en la barbilla

A sanji por otro lado le temblaban las rodillas cuando escucho el nombre de la shichibukai le llego el recuerdo de cuando la vio a través del catalejo

-E..entonces…esa reunión será hoy?-pregunto Sanji casi a punto de explotar a lo que Jimbei asintió –Los dioses del amor han escuchado mis suplicas!...no puedo creer que estaré en presencia de una diosa una vez más, de solo recordar su imagen me hace pensar que soy indigno!...-dijo sanji con ojos de corazón para luego caer al suelo convertido en piedra (xD)

-Sanji! –grito Chopper para luego ir a auxiliarlo, Robin soltó una risita y Zoro solo pensaba en lo idiota que era el cocinero del amor

-Ah asi que hancock va a venir shishishi-dijo luffy a lo que nami miro de reojo-Ahh! Jimbei y abra comida?!-cuestiono Luffy babeando con estrellitas en los ojos, Jimbei rio un poco

-Si habrá bastante comida Luffy, supongo que eso significa que se quedaran aquí para el festival-dijo Jimbei sonriendo

-Por supuesto!-grito Luffy alzando los brazos

-Sera divertido-dijo Usopp quien ayudaba a Chopper a levantar a Sanji del suelo

-No puedo esperar para ver el Hanami negro…aunque no tengo ojos para hacerlo yohohohohoho-comento Brook

-Bueno mientras haya sake no tengo porque oponerme-dijo Zoro sonriendo

Mientras tanto a lo lejos se podía distinguir un barco que se acercaba era enorme y se podían apreciar dos serpientes gigantes a los lados y en el solo iban a bordo mujeres

-Ya estamos llegando a la isla Hanami-dijo una de ellas y mirando por un catalejo pudo distinguir a un grupo de personas entre ellas dos caras conocidas –Ah! Son Luffy y Jimbei y sus nakamas!-grito la mujer llamando la atención de cierta mujer que se escondía tras una gran cortina de seda

-Dices que ahí está mi Luffy?-dijo hancock acercándose a la mujer para luego quitarle el catalejo, cuando lo hizo apunto a todos lados hasta que encontró una cara conocida la enfoco, se veía que a lo lejos estaba Luffy platicando con Jimbei y de inmediato hancock se sonrojo dejando volar su ilimitada imaginación

-Oh! Es el! Esto debe ser obra del destino que quiere que nos unamos en matrimonio, seguramente vino hasta aquí para proponérmelo…-fantaseaba hancock

-lo dudo….-dijeron todas por lo bajo mientras la miraban con una gotita en sus cabezas

En eso a Nami le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda haciendo que volteara hacia atrás, podía ver que un barco se acercaba de inmediato notaron la reacción de la navegante y dirigieron la mirada hacia donde la tenia ella

-Ah parece que hancock ya ha llegado-dijo Jimbei y casi milagrosamente Sanji se levanto como si hubiera vuelto a nacer

-Boa Hancock-fue todo lo que logro articular Sanji al levantarse

-Revivió!- dijeron Chopper y Usopp al unisonó sorprendidos

Cuando el barco por fin llego todas las mujeres que había en el barco bajaron haciendo escolta a la emperatriz pirata quien tímidamente no apartaba la mirada del mugiwara hasta que su imaginación abrió paso a una nueva fantasía donde ambos corrían en cámara lenta el uno hacia el otro

-Oee! Hancock! Ha pasado tiempo-grito luffy como si nada mientras agitaba su mano mientras tanto Nami no podía evitar mirar de pies a cabeza a la mujer que se acercaba, por otro lado Hancock no pudo evitar que su cabeza cambiara esas palabras por un "te extrañe mi amor" cosa que casi hace que se desmaye

-Luffy! Así que al fin decidiste reconocerme como tu esposa-decia hancock tímidamente agarrando sus mejillas

-¡¿EH?!-dijeron todos al unisonó, Nami como si hubiera visto a 20 reyes marinos persiguiéndola y Sanji con fuego en los ojos y cara demoniaca, mientras que todos los demás incluso Robin estaban con la boca abierta

-Maldito cuando fue que paso eso?!-preguntaba Sanji con un aura de fuego mientras agarraba a Luffy de su camiseta

-Yo no he hecho nada Sanji-dijo Luffy soltándose del agarre del cocinero-Oe hancock ya te dije que no pienso casarme-dijo Luffy con mirada seria, hancock por otro lado lejos de afectarle seguía sumida en sus fantasías

-Aun así no puedo evitar amarte-dijo boa "tímidamente", los mugiwaras simplemente no lo podían creer, su capitán había rechazado a la mujer considerada la más bella del mundo aparentemente dos veces

-Oe cocinero ya cálmate-dijo Zoro a lo que Sanji respondió con balbuceos inentendibles

-Bueno, ¿porque no nos dirigimos al palacio?- dijo Jimbei señalándoles el camino

Todos asintieron y emprendieron la caminata, la más larga en la vida de nuestra querida Nami…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, batalle un poco para escribirlo Dx a ver cómo me va con el siguiente xD en fin si gustan dejen sus reviews, nos leemos! :D**


	3. Palacio de en sueño

**Hola! Un poco tarde pero aquí está el tercer capítulo**, **y muchas gracias a los que lo siguen espero que les guste :D**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Los mugiwaras emprendieron la caminata liderados por Jimbei y sus subordinados seguidos por Boa quien iba pegada a Luffy, luego seguidos por Nami y los demás mugis y por último las amazonas, aquel sendero lleno de arboles estaba hecho de puras flores caídas ya casi no se podía ver el suelo y era largo, interminable…al menos para muestra navegante quien no paraba de pensar mientras veía a su capitán con aquella mujer

-Valla en todo este tiempo jamás me paso por la cabeza una situación como esta…alguien se ha enamorado de Luffy…bueno no es como si no hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, no soy tonta he visto como actuaban ciertas mujeres con las que hemos hecho amistad en el pasado, sospechaba que le habían tomado cierto cariño a nuestro capitán…pero…esta vez es diferente, esta mujer lo admitió enfrente de todos nosotros incluso en frente de Luffy sin ningún tipo de vergüenza…entonces aquí la cuestión ya no es que pasa con esa con esa mujer, si no que es lo que piensa Luffy…quiero saberlo y al mismo tiempo no…diablos nunca me pasan estas cosas ¿Por qué justo ahora?- todo esto rondaba por la mente de Nami mientras veía a esos dos a lo lejos y como era de esperarse Robin no pudo evitar notar la cara de preocupación que tenia Nami en ese momento

-¿Nami?-dijo Robin tomando a Nami por el hombro trayéndola de nuevo a la tierra

-¿Eh?...si…¿Qué sucede Robin?- dijo Nami con cara un poco sorprendida

-¿Estás bien? En este momento tienes una cara de preocupación que no puedes con ella-dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa, por otro lado nami abrió un poco mas los ojos y un muy tenue sonrojo se dejo ver en sus mejillas

-Ah…yo no…no no estoy preocupada, deber estar imaginando cosas-contesto nami muy nerviosa con una risa más que fingida, por supuesto que Robin no se iba a tragar ese pretexto pero prefirió dejar las cosas así…por ahora

-Parece que las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes por aquí…-pensó Robin soltando una pequeña risita, cosa que Nami noto

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Nami con un pequeño mal presentimiento

-No nada, solo estoy emocionada por el festival- dijo Robin sonriendo

-Si claro…esa es una cara de maldad pura no de emoción…-pensó Nami viendo a su amiga

-No puedo creer la suerte que tiene Luffy…-comento Usopp quien arrastraba a Sanji que tenía una enorme aura deprimente sobre él con ayuda de Chopper

-maldito…maldito…maldito…lo envidio…-se repetía Sanji por lo bajo mientras era arrastrado

-Oye cocinero idiota ya resígnate-comento Zoro quien lejos de preocuparse tenía una cara divertida, mientras tanto cuando pensaban que Sanji no podía deprimirse más, gracias al comentario de Zoro hizo que se le saliera el alma dejando a Sanji en blanco

-Se le salió el alma!- gritaron todos

-yohohoho sanji-san se deprimió aun mas ni siquiera quiere pelear con zoro-san-comento Brook

Mientras Sanji estaba sumido en su miseria y era arrastrado por Usopp y Chopper, escucho unas risas de tras de ellos, eran las mujeres que venían con Boa que platicaban entre ellas admirando el paisaje y milagrosamente el alma de Sanji regreso a su cuerpo para luego levantarse con un aura de fuego rosa y ojos de corazón gritando para sorpresa de todos

-NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO!-grito Sanji para luego correr hacia donde estaban aquellas mujeres

-VENGAN A MI MIS BELLAS AMAZONAS-gritaba Sanji

Robin no pudo evitar reír mientras todos miraban sorprendidos aquella reacción del cocinero el cual lejos de ser rechazado por las mujeres, estas sintieron curiosidad por ver si él también se podía estirar como Luffy así que casi como si fuera un sueño Sanji se vio rodeado de todas esas mujeres

-Espero que no le vuelvan las hemorragias-comento Chopper viendo la escena

-Tranquilo después de lo de la isla Gyojin volvió a ser el mismo pervertido de antes-comento Zoro

Mientras tanto delante de los mugiwaras estaban Luffy y Boa, esta ultima sonrojada pensaba en que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí era una especie de cita donde caminaban juntos por el sendero lleno de flores de cerezo, todo esto pensaba Hancock mientras tocaba sus mejillas con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que por otro lado Luffy también tenía estrellitas en los ojos solo que él se imaginaba comiendo arriba de una enorme montaña de comida

-Carne!...-balbuceaba Luffy

Después de una caminata interminable para ciertas personas, al fin habían llegado al tan esperado palacio, aquel edificio era enorme, tenía una decoración oriental y debía tener al menos unos 10 pisos, los mugiwaras miraban asombrados

-El banquete será en el primer piso, coman todo lo que quieran hasta que la reunión termine, estaremos en el cuarto piso-dijo Jimbei sonriendo

-Ahora que lo pienso…Jimbei ¿no se supone que ya no eres un shichibukai?-pregunto Luffy haciendo caer en cuenta a los demás mugiwaras

-Así es ya no lo soy pero aun así podemos formar parte de estas reuniones si lo deseamos, después do todo nuestro titulo ya no es el mismo pero nuestro poder si-explico Jimbei

-Ah ya veo…bueno A COMER!-dijo luffy alzando los puños

Los demás mugiwaras asintieron para luego caminar hacia el palacio, Nami quien iba de ultima ya no estaba tan segura de si entrar o no, con la mirada en el suelo de repente escucho un barullo que venía desde el muelle lo cual hizo que para y luego volteara, a lo lejos podía verse como un grupo de personas caminaban por el sendero, no podía distinguir bien de quien se trataba pero por la forma en que escoltaban a cierta persona al parecer se trataba de otro shichibukai, curiosa se quedo parada tratando de identificarlo mientras los demás se adelantaban y antes de entrar al palacio Luffy noto que alguien faltaba así que paro y dirigió su mirada hacia su navegante, la miro con seriedad unos segundos para luego bajar las escaleras de entrada

-Oeee! Nami! Apresúrate o se terminara la comida!-grito luffy sonriendo logrando llamar la atención de Nami

-Ah…si ya voy Luffy-contesto la navegante sorprendida pues pensó que su capitán estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta

Luffy la esperaba sonriendo y con las manos en la nuca hasta que Nami se unió a él y se dirigieron hacia el palacio, por otra parte Hancock quien había estado fantaseando hasta que Luffy grito el nombre de su navegante, miro con cierta furia toda la escena ahora mirando a Nami como si quisiera matarla, esta ultima sintió la mirada asesina de esa mujer, y aunque ahora tuviera otro mal presentimiento, prefirió no mostrar señales de nerviosismo en frente de ella así que se limito a caminar al lado de Luffy quien no tenía ni idea de la guerra mental que llevaban a cabo esas dos.

Cuando entraron los mugiwaras, los subordinados de Jimbei y las amazonas ya estaban sentados a la mesa, esta era larga con muchísimas sillas y un elegante y enorme candelabro colgado en el techo sin mencionar la enorme cantidad y variedad de comida que ahí había, sin embargo todos se dieron cuenta de la singular escena que tenían enfrente, Luffy, Nami y Hancock entraron al mismo tiempo, el primero con cara de idiota sonriente asombrado por tanta comida, la segunda cruzada de brazos mirando hacia un lado y la tercera con fuego en los ojos mirando a la segunda, todos miraban perplejos la escena sin decir nada excepto Robin quien se carcajeaba por dentro

-CARNE!-grito Luffy para correr hacia la mesa empezando a devorar lo que se encontraba

-Eh…señorita hancock tenemos que ir al cuarto piso-se atrevió a decir Jimbei dudoso

-Si ya voy-dijo hancock cruzándose de brazos, Nami sin mirarla se dirigió tranquila hacia un asiento vacío al lado de Robin

Repentinamente las puertas se abrieron una vez más, dejando entrar al grupo de personas que Nami había visto antes, todos miraban sorprendidos de quien se trataba

-Ah Law! Así que al fin decidiste venir-dijo Jimbei alegre, a lo que Law simplemente contesto con un gesto serio

-Oe! Tu eres el tipo que me salvo!-grito Luffy con un pedazo de carne en cada mano, Law miro sorprendido no esperaba encontrar ahí a mugiwara y ahora que se fijaba bien se percato de que también estaban todos sus nakamas

-Así que tú eres el Law que ayudo a luffy hace 2 años-dijo Nami

-¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?-pregunto Law con esa expresión seria de siempre

-Dimo…com efta ifsla pom cafualidam…-trato de decir Luffy pero tenía la boca llena

-…bueno supongo que no importa, solo me he ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlos-dijo Law

-¿Buscarnos?-cuestiono Zoro mientras le daba un trago a su sake

-¿Para qué?-pregunto curioso Usopp

Law simplemente se limito a acercarse a donde estaba Nami- Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo así sin más Law a Nami

-¿C-conmigo?!-dijo Nami sorprendida al igual que los demás mugiwaras y su capitán quien incluso dejo de comer mirando aquella escena

-Te veré luego de que acabe la reunión-dijo Law caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos de arriba mientras luffy lo seguía con la mirada aun con comida en la boca y cara seria

-vaya vaya…-pensaba Robin viendo la reacción de su capitán

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado :D** **si gustan dejen sus reviews **

**Nos leemos!**


	4. El Plan de Robin

**Hola! De nuevo :D aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic y dejan reviews, veo que a muchos les gusto la aparición de nuestro lindo y sensual Law *u*pues como les dije a varios, hay que hacer sufrir a Luffy muajajaja**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

El silencio reinaba en aquella sala, todas las miradas eran dirigidas a Law quien se retiraba tranquilamente a los pisos de arriba junto con Jimbei y una malhumorada hancock, luego de que las puertas se cerraran todos dieron un suspiro de alivio pues aquello se había llenado de tención repentinamente, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar unos fuertes pasos encima de la mesa, todos miraban con la boca abierta casi mudos a aquel que era el dueño de tales pisadas, Luffy caminaba por encima de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su navegante mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada hasta que se poso enfrente de la pelinaranja

-Oe…nami…-soltó de repente Luffy ocultando su mirada bajo su sombrero, todo el mundo trago saliva ante tal imagen

-¿Q-que pasa…luffy?-cuestiono Nami que por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera en problemas, aquello se había vuelto tenso una vez más, parecía como si todo el mundo aguantara la respiración, excepto Robin quien miraba divertida pero discretamente la escena

-¿Tu…conoces a Torao?-pregunto Luffy cruzando los brazos aun con la mirada oculta bajo se sombrero, todos tensos voltearon a ver a la navegante

-Yo…no…bueno….leí sobre el…pero…no en realidad…-contesto Nami con mucho nerviosismo aunque no sabía muy bien porque, por una parte ella se preguntaba por qué demonios le tenía que dar explicaciones a Luffy, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar contestar

Todos dejaron de ver a la navegante para posar su mirada sobre el capitán quien seguía sin mostrar su mirada, Luffy levanto levemente la cabeza y todos esperaban en silencio la respuesta del mugiwara

-Ah…ya veo shishishishishi…-Todos se cayeron de las sillas

-¡¿ESO ES TODO?!-gritaron todos con cara de demonios

-shishishishi ah lo siento por un momento pensé que lo conocías…-dijo Luffy sentándose frente a Nami mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne, esta ultima simplemente no entendía nada, en su mente solo se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

-…pero aun así no puede solicitar hablar con mi navegante así sin más, si quiere hablar contigo tendrá que decirme que quiere primero shishishishi…-dijo Luffy sonriendo para luego darle una mordida a su carne

-¿Pero…que?-dijo Nami dejando ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Qué?...bueno después de todo yo soy el capitán shishishi-dijo sonriente Luffy

-Ah…ya…ya veo…como quieras…-dijo Nami apartando la mirada dando un sorbo al té que tenía en frente

Por otro lado Robin pensaba sorprendida en el hecho de que su capitán al parecer era posesivo con lo que quería, y de repente una idea se le paso por la mente a la arqueóloga

-Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook ¿puedo hablar un momento con ustedes?-dijo Robin levantándose de la silla a lo que los 4 asintieron extrañados

Mientras tanto en el cuarto piso, ahí había una enorme sala alfombrada, en el centro estaba una gran mesa redonda con sillas móviles negras, en el centro de la mesa se encontraba un den-den mushi proyector y hablando al frente estaba un sujeto que hablaba sobre nuevos inventos hechos a base de kairouseki con el fin de hacer negocio con alguno de los shichibukai presentes, mientras el hombre hablaba al final de la mesa estaba Law quien no ponía mucha atención a lo que el hombre estaba diciendo pues estaba casi hundido en la silla y moviéndola de un lado a otro, a su lado derecho estaba Jimbei quien por educación al menos estaba poniendo atención y enseguida recargada en la mesa estaba Boa quien apretaba los puños enérgicamente, por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez la escena de Luffy con esa chica

-*suspiro*parece que la reunión de este año no fue lo que esperaba-dijo Jimbei en voz baja

-No debes esperar mucho de estas reuniones-comento Law con los ojos cerrados, Jimbei miro a Law y sonrió de lado

-Lo que no me esperaba fue lo que paso hace rato-comento Jimbei

-¿Hablas de lo que le dije a la navegante de mugiwara?-dijo Law levantando un poco la mirada

-Así es, ¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de sus nakamas?-cuestiono Jimbei

-No es inteligente ir viajando por el nuevo mundo sin tener información básica de tu enemigo-comento Law seriamente

-¿Así que consideras enemigos a los mugiwaras?-cuestiono Jimbei algo asombrado

-Te vez sorprendido-contesto Law

-Lo estoy, aun después de haberle salvado la vida a su capitán…-dijo Jimbei

-No te preocupes ya no pienso igual que hace dos años, no los considero más mis enemigos, al menos por ahora, en este momento estoy considerando formar algún tipo de alianza con ellos-comento Law mirando su espada

-¿Tu…quieres hacer una alianza con ellos?!-dijo Jimbei asombrado, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, Law simplemente se limito a hacer un gesto

-Valla eso me ha tomado por sorpresa…pero eso no resuelve mi duda de que es lo que quieres de su navegante-dijo Jimbei

-Según lo que he investigado ella es una excelente navegante, puede predecir el clima y además tengo entendido que es la única que puede persuadir a su capitán hasta cierto punto-dijo Law en su tono serio

-Aun no comprendo que tratas de decir Law-respondió Jimbei

-Digamos que hay un lugar al que quiero ir-dijo Law mirando hacia arriba

Sin darse cuenta hancock había estado escuchando la conversación todo el tiempo pero lejos de comprender las verdaderas intenciones de Law, concluyo que lo que quería Law era a la navegante y llevársela cosa que hizo que hancock pusiera una mirada maliciosa

-Vaya vaya Law no imagine que trataras de hacer algo así-dijo hancock recargándose en la silla, Law y Jimbei simplemente la miraron confundidos

-Bien no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te ayudare!-dijo Boa apuntándolo y poniéndose de pie, Law solo la miraba aun mas confundido y con un mal presentimiento

Mientras tanto en el primer piso otra reunión se llevaba a cabo, Robin, Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Franky hablaban entre ellos "disimuladamente" esperando que nadie los escuchara

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Usopp tratando de contener el grito

-Dices que lo que paso hace un rato…¿fue una escena de celos?-dijo Franky dudoso a lo que Robin asintió con una sonrisa

-Valla nunca imagine ver a Luffy-san de esa manera…aunque claro yo no tengo ojos yohohoho…-comento Brook

-Entonces Luffy gusta de Nami-dijo el pequeño Chopper con una sonrisa

-Yo sigo sin poder creérmelo-dijo Usopp arqueando una ceja

-Es muy obvio si lo piensas detenidamente-comento Robin

-Bueno ahora que lo dices siempre me pareció que tenían una conexión ssssuuupppeerrrrr especial-dijo Franky

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-dijo Usopp recordando ciertos momentos

-Entonces ¿harán lo que les he pedido?-cuestiono Robin

-Ah Robin-san creí que estaba a favor de la relación entre Luffy-san y Nami-san, ¿por qué nos pides que hagamos eso?-pregunto Brook

-Lo estoy, aunque no lo parezca esto les va a dar el empujón que necesitan…además será muy divertido-dijo Robin sonriente

-SOLO QUIERES DIVERTIRTE!-gritaron todos

-*shhh*-dijo Robin posando un dedo en sus labios-¿Entonces que me dicen?-pregunto de nuevo la arqueóloga

-Yo estoy SUPERRRR dispuesto-dijo Franky haciendo su típica pose

-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero si dices que eso los ayudara entonces ayudare-dijo Chopper entusiasmado

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Robin-san…por cierto podrías enseñarme tus panta….*manotazo de Usopp*

-Bueno no estoy muy seguro de esto pero cuenta conmigo-dijo Usopp enseñando el pulgar

Robin sonrió contenta, aquello que había planeado sería muy divertido, los cuatro juntaron sus manos en señal de que estaban de acuerdo, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por cierto espadachín que trataba de escuchar curioso

-¿Y ahora que tiene planeado?-pensaba Zoro

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y bien? Que tal les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado si gustan dejen sus reviews **

**Nos leemos!**


	5. ¡Separar a las parejas!

**Hola mugiwaras! Como están, aquí les traigo ya el capitulo 5 :D se que el 4 estuvo más corto de lo normal pero fue porque preferí que la parte que seguía fuera mejor para este capítulo ;) (ni yo me entendí xD) en fin gracias por dejar sus reviews ….bakas! no crean que me hacen feliz! *bailecito de chopper***

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Un par de horas después la reunión había terminado, varios sujetos se fueron deprimidos pues no habían logrado hacer ningún negocio con los shichibukai además estaban seguros de que ni siquiera les habían puesto atención pues aquel hombre recordaba como platicaban entre ellos ignorándolo por completo…

Jimbei bajaba las escaleras seguido por Law quien tenía una cara de ¿Por qué a mí? Y detrás de él venía hancock quien tenía una sonrisa malvada, Jimbei por otro lado reía por dentro recordando la curiosa conversación entre Law y Hancock

**Flasback **

-Vaya vaya Law no imagine que trataras de hacer algo así-dijo hancock recargándose en la silla, Law y Jimbei simplemente la miraron confundidos

-Bien no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te ayudare!-dijo Boa apuntándolo y poniéndose de pie, Law solo la miraba aun mas confundido y con un mal presentimiento

-No sé a que te refieres-contesto Law serio

-No te preocupes! No hay porque fingir, ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo-dijo Hancock dramáticamente

-¿De que estás hablando hancock?-cuestiono Jimbei confundido

-He escuchado su conversación y sé que law quiere a la navegante de mi luffy, pero él está en su camino y ella en el mío así que debemos unirnos para obtener lo que queremos-dijo hancock determinada apuntando a Law el cual estaba perdiendo la paciencia pues se notaba en su expresión

-Lo has entendido mal-dijo Law ocultando su mirada bajo su gorro

-No importa cuánto lo niegues igual te voy a ayudar-contesto hancock

-Esta mujer solo escucha lo que le conviene…-pensaba Law aun con la mirada oculta

**Fin Flashback**

En el primer piso el banquete había terminado, Luffy estaba acostado arriba de la mesa y parecía una enorme pelota, Nami lo miraba recargada sobre su mano, Zoro se hacia el dormido pues bien que estaba atento a lo que pudiera ocurrir y Sanji estaba en su pedazo de cielo rodeado por amazonas, mientras tanto el equipo de Robin revisaba los últimos detalles de su plan en un extremo de la sala, de repente las puertas se abren dejando ver a Boa, Law y Jimbei quienes se acercaban a la sala lentamente, Law levanto la mirada y vio a Nami sentada, suspiro y se dirigió hasta a ella decidiendo que era mejor ignorar las paranoias de Hancock

Nami se percato de que Law iba hacia a ella, al parecer iba en serio lo de habar con ella, Luffy por otro lado también se dio cuenta de que Torao se dirigía hacia su navegante y milagrosamente toda la comida se le bajo poniéndose de pie, Hancock noto esto y se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba Luffy

Robin, Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Franky se dieron una mirada entre si para dar a entender que debían poner en marcha el plan

-Oe! Torao espera!-grito Luffy con cara seria dirigiéndose hacia el pero fue detenido por Boa

-Ah! Luffy…dime…¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo?-pregunto hancock tímidamente

-Eh…ahora no es momento para eso hancock…-dijo Luffy seriamente rodeando a la mujer pero esta lo tomo del brazo

-E-espera…que te parece si…si..emmm…-balbuceaba Boa no sabía que pretexto inventar

-No! Le dije a nami que antes de hablar con Law el debía hablar conmigo primero-dijo Luffy tratando de liberarse del agarre de hancock

-Ah! Luffy aquí estas! Veo que estas con hancock, porque no vienen conmigo quiero mostrarles algo!-dijo Usopp apareciendo de repente, este los empezó a empujar dirigiéndolos hacia el lado contario

-Oe! Usopp que diablos estas haciendo?...-se quejaba luffy mientras era empujado por el francotirador, Boa no sabía que estaba pasando pero parecía que todo estaba a su favor así que no se quejo

-¿Qué? Si yo…yo solo quiero mostrarles algo! Jeje…-contesto Usopp nerviosamente

-Oe oe…espera solo tengo que hablar con To…-

-Vamos vamos! No hay tiempo que perder!-interrumpió Usopp a Luffy-espero que tu plan funcione Robin!-pensaba Usopp mientras recordaba aquella conversación

**Flashback**

-Oe Robin! ¿Por qué estamos hablando a escondidas?-pregunto Usopp en voz baja, todos estaban hincados en el suelo formando un circulo

-¿No deberíamos invitar a Zoro y Sanji?-pregunto tiernamente Chopper

-Por ahora solo los necesito a ustedes-dijo Robin sonriendo

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte Robin-san?-cuestiono Brook

-Tengo un plan que podría ayudar a resolver los problemas entre nuestro capitán y Nami-dijo Robin así sin mas

-¿Luffy y Nami tienen problemas?-pregunto Chopper preocupado

-Tranquilo chopper no es nada malo-respondió Robin

-Robin…¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cuáles problemas?-pregunto Usopp

-Como dije no es nada malo, ahora escuchen atentamente…-dijo Robin haciendo que los otros se acercaran mas- Law dijo que cuando terminara la reunión iba a hablar con Nami pero Luffy dijo que tendría que hablar con el primero, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es impedirlo…-explico Robin con una sonrisa

-¿Impedirlo?-pregunto Franky confundido a lo Robin asintió

-Lo que vamos a hacer es separar a todos en parejas y tratar de evitar a toda costa que se encuentren, al menos hasta que no puedan evitar llegar hasta cierto extremo-dijo Robin guiñando un ojo al decir esto ultimo

-¿Q-que extremos?-pregunto nervioso Usopp

-Ya lo veras, apuesto a que nuestro capitán va a ser el primero en llegar a él-respondió Robin dejando escapar una risita, los cuatro se vieron entre si aun mas confundidos-así que Usopp tu te encargaras de llevarte a Luffy y Hancock, Brook a ti te toca Nami y Law, Franky y Chopper estarán ahí en caso de que los necesiten-explico Robin señalándolos

-¿QUE? ¿Y como voy a hacer eso Robin?-pregunto Usopp casi gritando

-Estoy segura de que te las ingeniaras-respondió Robin

-Oe Robin, el plan suena SUPERRR bien pero aun creo que deberías de decirnos la verdadera razón-dijo Franky

-Bueno es simple, Luffy y Nami se gustan-dijo Robin como si nada sonriendo

-¡¿QUEEE?!-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

**Fin flashback**

Usopp había logrado sacar de esa sala a un molesto y confundido Luffy y a una feliz Hancock pues imaginaba que el narizotas los apoyaba en su relación, mientras que Law al fin había llegado con Nami

-Por favor acompáñame-dijo de repente Law

-Eh…si…pero…-balbuceaba Nami que buscaba a Luffy por la sala recordando lo que le había dicho este, "_no puede solicitar hablar con mi navegante así sin más, si quiere hablar contigo tendrá que decirme que quiere primero"_ , Nami se sonrojo de nuevo

-Creo…que debes hablar primero con Luffy, iré a buscarlo-dijo Nami nerviosa disponiéndose a ir a buscarlo, Law estaba a punto de decirle algo a la navegante hasta que fue interrumpido por Brook

-Ah Nami-san, Law-san! veo que tienen cosas de que hablar, conozco un lugar a donde pueden ir, con mucho gusto los guiare yohohohoho-dijo Brook apareciendo de repente empujando a Nami y Law, este último no tenía idea de que estaba pasando ahora, primero las tonterías de Boa y ahora esto?

-B-brook! Deja de empujarme! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-se quejaba Nami tratando de soltarse del agarre de Brook, este ultimo simplemente hacia su típica risita

-Lo siento Nami-san, esto es para ayudarte…-pensaba Brook logrando llevarlos a ambos al piso de arriba

Zoro quien había estado presenciando todo el alboroto se acerco a Robin que veía de lo más divertida todo el alboroto

-Oe Robin! ¿Ahora que cosa rara se te paso por la cabeza?-dijo poniéndose al lado de la arqueóloga

-Ya lo veras, solo ten un poco de paciencia…yo se que sabes lo que ocurre entre esos dos-dijo Robin sonriendo

-Bueno no estaba seguro hasta ahora…espero que sepas lo que haces-contesto Zoro

Mientras tanto Franky y Chopper miraban divertidos todo el alboroto, como aparentemente Usopp y Brook se las habían apañado ellos solos sin ayuda, a Franky se le ocurrió una idea para meterse ellos también en la diversión

-Oe Chopper…-dijo Franky llamando la atención del reno-Si mal no recuerdo Robin dijo que debíamos separar a TODOS en parejas…-

-Si así es!-respondió Chopper sin entender a que se refería Franky

-Pues bien a ti te toca esa de ahí-dijo Franky señalando a Robin y Zoro

-Ah ya veo! Ellos también son pareja!-dijo Chopper inocentemente-déjamelo a mí!-dijo para luego tomar su forma de reno en cuatro patas para luego correr en dirección a donde estaban esos dos, unos segundos después envistió a Zoro y después a Robin quienes ahora iban uno encima de otro arriba de los cuernos de Chopper

-Q-q-que ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo maldito?! ¿Esto también era parte de tu plan?!-gritaba Zoro levemente rojo con cara de demonio

-Fufufufufu…-reía Robin por el inesperado giro

-¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO?!-le grito Zoro aun rojo, segundos después Chopper logro sacarlos de la habitación también, sin saber que cierto cocinero rubio se había dado cuenta de todo

-OE! ESPADACHIN DE CUARTA! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES CON MI ROBIN-CHWAN?!-grito Sanji con aura de fuego sorprendiendo a las mujeres que lo rodeaban y cuando Sanji se disponía a perseguirlos…

-FRRRANKYYY TRACTORRRR!-llego Franky gritando dentro del gran robot para luego llevarse arrastrando a Sanji junto con todas las mujeres haciendo sonido de camión en reversa

-FRANKY MALDITO! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? NO TRATES ASI A LAS DAMAS-seguía gritando sanji con cara de demonio

-Lo siento Sanji solo sigo el SUPERRR plan de Robin-dijo Franky sonriendo

El primer piso había quedado en silencio, todos habían sido arrastrados a quien sabe dónde y el único que quedaba ahí era Jimbei quien vio absolutamente toda la escena de principio a fin mientras una gotita bajaba por su cabeza, este suspiro y se retiro en silencio a su habitación en el último piso, realmente no quería formar parte de aquella locura pues parecía ser muy "peligrosa" para alguien de su edad…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo xD la verdad me divertí escribiéndolo imaginando la locura de ese lugar haha, espero que les haya divertido como a mi :D si gustan dejen reviews!**

**Nos leemos! **


	6. Alianza

**Hola de nuevo mugiwaras! Aquí por fin el capitulo 6 :D sé que me tarde pero estuve ocupada el fin de semana con otro proyecto, también muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews bakas! no me hacen feliz :3**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

El primer piso quedo en silencio, todos habían sido separados gracias al plan de Robin, en el segundo piso se encontraba una habitación en la cual había un mini jardín de bonsáis, de repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par y aterrizando de cabeza cayeron Nami y Law mientras Brook cerraba la puerta rápidamente haciendo su típica risita

-¿PERO QUE DEMIONIOS LE PASA AL IDIOTA DE BROOK?!-grito Nami sentada en el suelo con cara de demonio para luego sobarse la cabeza

-…-Law solo se limito a levantarse en silencio con una pequeña gotita bajando por su cabeza, suspiro y le tendió la mano a Nami

-G-gracias…-dijo Nami mirándolo para luego darle la mano, esta se levanto se sacudió y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de abrirla pero no pudo-Brook! ¿Qué crees que haces? Abre la puerta!-gritaba Nami golpeando la puerta sin tener respuesta mientras que del otro lado estaba Brook tapando la puerta con todo lo que encontraba

-Yohohohoho me pregunto si las cosas resultaran Robin-san-dijo Brook por lo bajo

-Brook!- seguía gritando Nami

-Ya déjalo…de todas maneras teníamos que hablar-dijo Law dándole la espalda

-…eh…si…-contesto Nami dejando de golpear la puerta

-Voy a aclarar que tengo información acerca de ustedes, son un grupo muy interesante además ustedes se han vuelto más fuertes en estos dos años-dijo Law a lo que Nami reacciono halagada haciendo un bailecito

-Supongo que tanto tu como mugiwara se preguntaran porque quería hablar contigo primero-dijo Law sin hacer expresión alguna

-Bueno…si…creo que por eso Luffy se comporto de esa manera…-dijo Nami recordando la escena

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Law levantando un poco la mirada

-Pues cuando me pediste hablar conmigo Luffy se puso muy serio de repente-dijo Nami sonrojándose un poco

-Ah ya veo- dijo Law ladeando una sonrisa-bueno el motivo es que tengo entendido que tu eres la única de la tripulación que puede controlar a su capitán hasta cierto punto-explico Law

-Yo…eso lo dudo-contesto Nami recordando todas esas veces que Luffy no se pudo quedar quieto

-Esas son mis razones, ahora iré al grano- dijo Law seriamente, Nami lo miro unos segundos y luego asintió

-Tengo intención de formar una alianza con ustedes- soltó Law así sin mas

-¡¿EH?! ¿Una alianza?-contesto nami abriendo grande los ojos-¿Pero y eso para qué?-

-Las alianzas entre piratas en el nuevo mundo es algo común y algo importante, este lugar no es como la primera mitad de Grand Line, aquí los enemigos no son para tomarlos a la ligera-explico Law

-Ya veo ¿Y porque decidiste formar alianza con nosotros?-cuestiono Nami

-Por su navegante-contesto Law mirando a Nami

-¿Y-yo?- dijo Nami casi en un grito

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero estaban Robin, Zoro y Chopper, el jardín eran más arboles cerezos, las flores bailaban con el viento de la noche, la luna brillaba y todo era casi tranquilidad pues Chopper les explicaba el porqué de de ese giro tan inesperado en aquel alboroto

-Ah ya veo así que todo fue idea del idiota de Franky-dijo Zoro

-Si me dijo que ustedes eran pareja y que debía separarlos también-dijo Chopper

-Te ves decepcionado Zoro-dijo Robin burlonamente, Zoro estaba dándole la espalda, cruzado de brazos con el seño fruncido y un poco rojo

-Silencio!- dijo Zoro

-Oe Robin, Luffy aun no ha hecho nada-dijo Chopper mirándola

-Dale tiempo el también tiene cosas que arreglar con esa mujer-dijo Robin mirando al cielo

-No entiendo bien el objetivo, ¿qué tal si Luffy cae ante esa mujer?-dijo Zoro dándose vuelta

-Lo dudo, Luffy ya tiene bien claro que es lo que quiere y ya saben cómo es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza-dijo Robin sonriendo con esto ultimo

-Es cierto-dijo Chopper sonriendo

* * *

** De vuelta al segundo piso**

* * *

-Te lo explicare mejor, no quiero que haya confusiones-dijo Law recordando la conversación con Boa-En este mar hay una isla a la que quiero llegar pero el clima en sus alrededores es peligroso y creo que podría llegar hasta mi objetivo si tengo conmigo un buen navegante y hasta ahora tu eres la mejor que he conocido-dijo Law mirando a Nami

-Entonces…¿quieres que sea tu nakama?...yo no…creo que él lo permita…-contesto Nami retrocediendo un poco

-No te preocupes por mugiwara, no estoy diciendo que te unas a mí, digamos que pienso pedirte prestada-dijo Law recargándose en la pared-se que la última palabra la tiene tu capitán pero si tú decides ayudarme entonces podremos concretar la alianza y será más fácil que el acepte-

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo seria?-dijo Nami seriamente

-Aproximadamente un año-contesto Law

-¿HE? Eso es demasiado tiempo…no puedo dejar a Luffy…a la tripulación! Por tanto tiempo-dijo Nami nerviosamente

-Entiendo que sería difícil dejarlos pero ellos estarán bien, ustedes solo van de isla en isla y con el log pose es fácil, creo que podrían apañárselas con otro navegante-dijo Law, Nami solo se quedo callada mirándolo-además no creo que Hancock deje a mugiwara sin ayuda-este último comentario hizo que Nami recordara cierta escena que vio antes de que Brook los llevara a ese lugar…_-B-brook! Deja de empujarme! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-se quejaba Nami tratando de soltarse del agarre de Brook, este ultimo simplemente hacia su típica risita, mientras Nami era empujada de reojo pudo ver que Usopp hacia lo mismo con Luffy y Hancock, a Nami esto le pareció extraño además de que le producía cierta molestia ¿Por qué Usopp se estaba llevando a Luffy y a esa mujer?¿acaso…pensaba apoyar a Boa?, estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Nami mientras bajaba la mirada_

Nami se llevo una mano al pecho inconscientemente, Law la miraba pensando que tal vez dijo algo que no debió, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había estado escuchando toda la conversación

-Así que quiere llevarse a Nami-san…ahh a Luffy-san no le gustara…yohohoho…-dijo Brook recargado del otro lado de la puerta

-Oe Brook!-grito Usopp quien se acercaba al músico

-Usopp-san! ¿Qué hiciste con Luffy-san?-dijo Brook acercándose al francotirador

Usopp sonrió tocándose la nariz-Fue difícil controlar a Luffy pero logre encerrarlos en una habitación en el sexto piso-dijo Usopp –Por cierto ¿A dónde llevaste a Nami y Law?-

-Están en esa habitación-dijo Brook señalándola

-¿Y ha pasado algo? Te ves preocupado-dijo Usopp

-No estoy seguro pero creo que Law-san quiere llevarse a Nami-san-contesto Brook

-¿Llevársela? ¿De qué hablas? Nami no nos dejaría…además…Luffy…¿n-no se supone que ellos se gustan?-dijo Usopp

-Espero que Robin-san no se haya equivocado…-dijo Brook poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda

-N-no! Robin estaba muy segura de su plan!...además estoy seguro de que Luffy no lo permitiría-dijo Usopp nerviosamente

Mientras tanto en el sexto piso dentro de una habitación decorada con grandes cortinas rojas y negras de seda con varios sofás y un par de enormes candelabros en el techo, Hancock intentaba como podía detener a Luffy agarrándolo de un brazo y este último se esforzaba para dirigirse a la puerta, Luffy sabía que tenía mucha fuerza pero también sabía que no podía golpear a Boa así que tenía que contenerse

-L-luffy!...e-espera…-decía hancock jalando a Luffy

-Tengo…que…hablar…con …Torao…-decía Luffy con esfuerzo

-Luffy!-grito hancock soltando el brazo del mugiwara haciendo que se cayera al suelo por el impulso

-Duele…¿Por qué hiciste eso hancock?-dijo luffy sobándose la cabeza en el suelo

-Luffy…tengo que preguntarte una cosa-dijo hancock poniendo cara seria lo cual hizo que luffy se impresionara un poco…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo se lo se estuvo muy simple TnT la inspiración no llegaba D: por favor no me maten y disculpen la tardanza, en fin si gustan dejar reviews...aunque sea para insúltame xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Celos, gritos y mas

**Hola mugiwaras! Aquí les traigo por fin el capitulo 7, espero que les guste, la inspiración me abandono Dx pero me esforzare para no decepcionarlos c: y muchas gracias por sus reviews bakas! no me hacen feliz ni nada :3**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Sexto piso**

* * *

-Luffy…tengo que preguntarte una cosa…-dijo hancock seriamente, Luffy se impresiono un poco al ver el semblante de la mujer así que decidió escucharla mientras se ponía su sombrero

-Bien te escucho- dijo Luffy mientras se acomodaba en el piso, Hancock lo miro y se dio vuelta

-¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en hablar con Law?-pregunto Boa

-Ya lo dije, yo soy el capitán y no puede hablar con mi navegante sin decirme-dijo Luffy

-Y…¿Qué hubiera pasado si él habría querido hablar con tu espadachín o con la arqueóloga?-pregunto hancock mirándolo de reojo

-…-Luffy se quedo pensando por un momento-bueno…creo que no habría problema…ellos pueden apañárselas sin ayuda shishishi-contesto Luffy

-…¿Acaso piensas que tu navegante está en peligro?-cuestiono Boa dándose vuelta, Luffy abrió grande los ojos, no se esperaba ese detalle, era verdad Nami no podía estar en peligro…pero ¿y entonces?, Hancock al no ver respuesta se decidió a hacer la ultima pregunta

-Luffy…¿Has pensado alguna vez…en lo que te confesé?-pregunto hancock cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Luffy levantando la mirada

-Cuando…te dije que estaba enamorada de ti…-dijo Hancock sonrojándose poniendo una mano en su mejilla…

* * *

**Jardín trasero**

* * *

-MARIMO IDIOTA!-un grito se escucho en la parte de atrás del palacio, sanji se acercaba corriendo junto con las amazonas y Franky, se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaban Zoro, Robin y Chopper

-y ahora que le pasa a ese idiota-dijo Zoro viendo como se acercaba el cocinero con un aura de fuego

-¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR DE ESA MANERA A MI ROVIN-CHWAN? Y TAMPOCO SE QUE DEMONIOS LE HIZO ESE LAW A MI NAMI-SWAN-gritaba Sanji histérico

-COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE SEPA TODO ESO COCINERO IDIOTA! ADEMAS YO NO TOQUE DE NINGUNA MANERA A ROBIN-grito Zoro poniéndose un poco rojo con esto ultimo

-QUE TE DEN ESPADACHIN DE CUARTA!-grito Sanji

-QUE DIJISTE?-grito Zoro dando inicio a otra de sus típicas peleas, Robin reía mientras Franky se acercaba a ella

-¿No ha pasado nada?-pregunto Franky poniéndose a un lado de Robin y Chopper

-…Nada…-dijo la arqueóloga mirando al cielo sonriendo

-OEE! CHICOS!-gritaba Usopp quien se acercaba corriendo junto con Brook

-Usopp! Brook!-dijo Chopper contento

-¿Chicos que pasó con Luffy y Nami?-dijo Robin poniéndose de pie

-De eso…veníamos a hablarles…-dijo Usopp jadeando

-¿Qué sucede? A luffy se le paso la mano otra vez?-pregunto Franky

-No, tiene que ver con Nami-san y Law-san-dijo Brook poniendo sus manos en su espalda

-¿Qué es lo que pasó con ellos?-pregunto Robin

-Law quiere llevarse a Nami!-dijo Usopp casi en un grito

-¿QUEEE?- gritaron todos

-Fufufufu…que interesante-dijo Robin cubriéndose un poco la boca con su mano

* * *

**Segundo piso**

* * *

Nami estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, contemplando la belleza de aquel tranquilo jardín mientras que detrás de ella estaba Law recargado en la pared cargando su inseparable espada, esperando la respuesta de la navegante, sin embargo Nami estaba debatiendo algo más que la propuesta de Law, ella no era estúpida y estaba consciente de sus sentimientos que aunque no lo admita lleva ignorando desde hace mucho, y ahora con la llegada de esa mujer no puede ignorarlos más…

-Oye…-dijo Nami casi en un susurro sin mirar a Law

-…-Law solo levanto la mirada

-Tu…salvaste a Luffy hace dos años…-dijo bajando la mirada-¿Estuviste ahí con él en la isla de Boa?-pregunto la navegante con cierta dificultad

-…Si-dijo Law preguntándose él porque de esa pregunta y que tenía que ver

-¿Puedes…decirme que paso entre ella y luffy?...-pregunto Nami sin mirar a Law con cierto sonrojo

-…-Law la miro y sonrió de lado-¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto

-Yo…bueno…curiosidad…-dijo Nami mirando hacia un lado

-Bueno solo sé que esa mujer está enamorada de mugiwara y creo que se lo dijo antes de partir a su punto de reunión dos años después, pero se supone que él la rechazo…por así decirlo-explico Law, Nami se llevo una mano al pecho, la historia sin duda le dolía aunque no por el hecho de que Boa se le haya confesado si no porque nadie sabía realmente que es lo que pensaba Luffy al respecto…_-oe hancock ya te dije que no pienso casarme-…_nami recordaba esas palabras que le dijo al reencontrarse con ella, y una ansiedad la invadió por dentro, ¿En verdad luffy no pensaba casarse nunca? ¿Aun después de cumplir su sueño? ¿De verdad no siente atracción por ninguna mujer?, nami apretó su puño estaba empezando a ser desesperante el no saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su capitán hasta que una pregunta asalto su mente, ¿Qué pasaría si la insistencia de Boa diera resultados?, nami quedo helada al darse cuenta de que a pesar de ser raro e inmaduro, su capitán seguía siendo un hombre, un hombre que tiene detrás a la emperatriz pirata, nami no podía imaginar los posibles escenarios que podrían presentarse…Luffy el rey de los piratas al lado de Boa…una boda…descendencia…Nami no sentía que podría formar parte de semejantes escenarios…nami cerró sus ojos, suspiro y se decidió a admitir algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, ella también estaba enamorada de Luffy, y la cuestión ahora era ¿Qué es lo que siente luffy?, a Nami se le ocurrió un plan…

-Oye navegante, ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?-pregunto Law acercándose a Nami

-Si…estoy de acuerdo-dijo Nami casi en un susurro-ahora debemos hablar con Luffy…-dijo dándose vuelta mirando a Law, este escondió la mirada bajo su gorro, se dio vuelta y…

**_-Room-_**

Dijo Law creando una esfera alrededor de la habitación para luego sacar su espada y hacer unos cortes a la puerta destruyéndola, Nami por otro lado pensó que se le había pasado la mano pues se llevo parte de la pared, y mientras tanto en el jardín trasero notaron el incidente lo que hizo pensar a Robin que ya todo había comenzado aunque dudaba que ese pequeño incidente fuera obra de su capitán.

* * *

**Sexto piso**

* * *

-Mmm…¿Qué si lo he pensado?-pregunto Luffy de esa manera inocente

-¿Es que acaso no te ha despertado ningún sentimiento aun después de habernos separado?-cuestiono hancock un poco exaltada

-No-dijo Luffy sin ninguna expresión facial mientras que Boa hacia su escena dramática llevándose una mano a la frente

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Luffy arqueando una ceja al ver tal escena

-¿QUE TE PASA A TI? ¿PORQUE ME RECHAZAS DE ESA MANERA?-grito hancock entrando en histeria tomando a Luffy por su camisa

-¿Por qué me gritas? Yo ya te dije que no quiero casarme-dijo Luffy levantando la voz, soltándose del agarre de Boa

-Es que no es solo eso Luffy, yo sé que no eres diferente de cualquier hombre, de eso me di cuenta hoy, dime ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!-dijo hancock un poco más calmada

-¿Ella?, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando hancock?-pregunto Luffy confundido

-Estoy hablando de la escena de celos que le hiciste a tu navegante esta tarde!-soltó Boa-yo de verdad no lo entiendo yo soy mucho más bonita que ella!-

-¿N-nami?-dijo Luffy casi congelado –Celos?...cuáles?...-balbuceaba, le habían soltado mucha información en poco tiempo

-Veo que después de todo sigues siendo lento Luffy…todo fue muy evidente, no soportabas la idea de que Law quisiera hablar con ella y no tiene nada que ver con que tú seas el capitán, eso lo sé pues me dijiste que no habría problema si fuera alguien más de tu tripulación-dijo hancock dándose vuelta al decir esto último, Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas y brazos con la mirada oculta bajo su sombrero…y con un ligero sonrojo, Boa noto esto viéndolo de reojo y sin poderlo evitar se dio vuelta y grito…

-LAW PLANEA LLEVARSE A TU NAVEGANTE!-grito Boa con algunas lagrimas y un poco sonrojada, después de unos segundos Luffy levanto la cabeza y dejo ver esa mirada asesina que lo caracteriza bajo la sombra de su sombrero

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que haya estado mejor que el anterior :D**

**Si gustan dejen reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. ¡No lo necesito!

**Io mugiwaras! Les traigo el capitulo 8, ojala les agrade, veo que todos se emocionaron con la miradita de nuestro querido Luffy D:, bueno muchas gracias a hanasho me entretiene mucho leer tus comentarios xD, Sabina-chan que es fan de mi fic, baka! No me haces feliz! :'3, Adileyne, Mara, Ishurii, kona kana lee, pandicornia, Trafalgar D mimi, entre otros que siempre comentan :'D**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

-LAW PLANEA LLEVARSE A TU NAVEGANTE!-grito Boa con algunas lagrimas y un poco sonrojada, después de unos segundos Luffy levanto la cabeza y dejo ver esa mirada asesina que lo caracteriza bajo la sombra de su sombrero

-…¿Qué?...-pregunto Luffy mirando fijamente a Boa, aun con esa mirada terrorífica, Hancock aun con lagrimas y una mano en su boca, retrocedió al ver la cara de Luffy

-_…diablos…si le digo que planee eso junto con Law…no me lo perdonara…-_pensaba Hancock mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, eso sin duda le dolía aun que no sabía si eso le afectaba más que el hecho de que aparentemente Luffy no dejaría bajo ningún motivo que se llevaran a su navegante, además de que Boa se negaba a aceptar de que mugiwara podría estar enamorado de otra persona…

-…Bueno…si…eso escuche que dijo…pero…-dijo Hancock ahora con menos lagrimas y un poco nerviosa, Luffy por otro lado se levanto en silencio y se dio la vuelta en dirección al centro de la habitación y Boa corrió hacia el agarrándolo del brazo

-p-pero no te preocupes! Yo…yo puedo ir contigo en lugar de ella…yo puedo conseguirte otro navegante…-dijo Hancock desesperada mientras que Luffy se detuvo al escuchar lo último que dijo y miro a Boa ahora…con odio…

-No vuelvas a decir eso…Boa-contesto Luffy mirándola fijamente, mientras que a esta le resonaba en la cabeza el hecho de que la había llamado Boa, él nunca la había llamado así y menos en ese tono y con esa mirada

-…¿Por qué?...-dijo hancock casi en un susurro sin soltar a Luffy-¡¿POR QUE TE PONES ASI?! NO HE DICHO NADA MALO! ELLA ES SOLO UNA NAVEGANTE Y LA PUEDES REEMPLAZAR CUANDO SEA NECESARIO!-grito hancock ahora llorando con intensidad

-NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO OTRA NAVEGANTE, ELLA ES MIA, YO LA ELEGI DESDE QUE LA CONOCI! SI LA PERDIERA JAMAS PODRIA REEMPLAZARLA BOA!-exploto Luffy soltándose al escuchar las palabras de la emperatriz

-…-Hancock simplemente quedo muda y con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la reacción de Luffy, luego de unos segundos esta se giro y apretando los puños, los dientes y sus ojos de los cuales aun caían lagrimas-…no lo permitiré…-susurro Boa

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Luffy detrás de Hancock aun con esa mirada

-Ya es tarde…ya es tarde…en estos momentos ya debió haberla convencido…-soltó Boa

-…-Luffy abrió grande los ojos para luego ocultarlos bajo su sombrero-No…Nami no lo aria…-dijo Luffy seriamente

-¿Tanta confianza le tienes? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no te traicionara?-dijo hancock fríamente

-Ella no me dejara!...no nos dejara!...-contesto luffy algo nervioso

-Sabes…yo nunca te dejaría ni te cambiaria…-comento hancock bajando la mirada

-*suspiro*ya te lo he dicho mucha veces, no quiero ni pienso casarme…-contesto Luffy mirando hacia otro lado

-Si…pero jamás de has dicho porque…-dijo Boa apretando los puños-¡dime porque! Casarse no es nada malo después de todo, ¡dime porque!-dijo levantando la voz girándose para ver a Luffy

-¡Es porque no lo necesito! ¡Ya tengo lo que quiero!...tengo a Nami y a mis nakamas viajando conmigo a través de Grand Line, si he llegado hasta aquí es gracias a Nami, por ella es que voy a cumplir mi sueño, cuando encuentre el One piece y me convierta en el rey de los piratas y ella...¡ellos! estén conmigo…¿para que necesito eso?...yo…ya lo tengo todo…-contesto Luffy con una increíble seriedad mientras ocultaba parte de su cara con su sombrero…un ligero sonrojo apareció…

-…-Hancock estaba perpleja, no esperaba esa respuesta, las palabras no le salían, no sabía que decir, se sintió derrotada…sin embargo eso no disminuía el dolor que sentía, después de tanto tiempo al fin contemplaba el hecho de que Luffy no es para ella…pero el orgullo y el amor combinados no podría ser bueno

Luffy después de unos minutos empezó a caminar-¿acaso sabes donde están?-pregunto hancock mirando al mugiwara-…No…-dijo Luffy para luego ponerse en medio de la habitación

**-Gomu Gomu no…-**susurro…-**¡GATLING!-**grito Luffy iniciando su ataque de múltiples golpes contra el piso el cual al poco tiempo empezó a ceder agrietándose y hundiéndose

-¡LUFFY! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-grito hancock tratando de mantener el equilibrio pues el ataque de luffy había provocado que el palacio comenzara a temblar

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero todos miraban sorprendidos hacia arriba como el palacio se tambaleaba

-E-ese definitivamente tiene que ser Luffy!-dijo Usopp sorprendido

-No esperaba algo asi-dijo Robin sonriendo

-CLARO QUE SI-le gritaron todos a Robin

-L-luffy va a destruir la isla-dijo Chopper asustado agarrándose de la pierna de Robin

-¿Qué está pensando hacer ese idiota?-dijo por lo bajo Zoro

-¿QUE PRETENDE ESE IDIOTA?-grito Sanji apareciendo al lado de Zoro-EN ESE EDIFICIO ESTA NAMI-SWAN-grito para luego salir corriendo

**-Dos Fleur-**dijo Robin haciendo aparecer dos manos que le agarraron las piernas a Sanji haciéndolo caer bruscamente

-…Robin…chwan…-balbuceo Sanji con la cara contra el suelo

-Robin! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-cuestiono Usopp sorprendido

-No creo que sea buena idea ponernos en el camino de nuestro SUPERRR capitán-respondió Franky a lo que Robin asintió

Pero nadie recordaba que además de Law, Nami, Luffy y Hancock también había más gente en el palacio, en el decimo piso Jimbei que estaba durmiendo apaciblemente hasta que lo despertó el temblor haciendo que se cayera de la cama, y en el noveno los subordinados gritaban y corrían en círculos desesperados y espantados

-AUXILIO!-

-TERREMOTO!-

-EL PALACIO SE ESTA DERRUMBANDO!-gritaban

Y efectivamente las columnas empezaron a ceder una por una cayendo como si fuera un castillo de naipes, Law y Nami que buscaban a Luffy por el tercer piso ya habían notado el temblor pero comenzaron a correr cuando notaron que el palacio se venía abajo

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Nami corriendo rápidamente de manera graciosa con los brazos hacia arriba

-…-Law por otro lado corría tranquilamente viendo como los pisos se venían abajo dejando caer escombros y el lugar se llenaba de polvo

-¿¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO!?-grito Nami con cara de demonio viendo a Trafalgar tan sereno corriendo

En unos instantes ambos llegaron al fin al segundo piso pero a la velocidad en la que los pisos se venían abajo parecía que no lo iban a lograr y eso lo sabia Law, de repente un enorme pedazo de concreto caía en dirección a Nami, esta lo noto y trato de correr con más fuerza pero la gran roca la iba a alcanzar y segundos antes de ser aplastada fue salvada por Law quien hizo un ágil salto hacia ella tomándola con un brazo

-…Gracias…-jadeaba Nami en el suelo

-No hay tiempo-dijo Law tendiéndole una mano a Nami pero antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente un grito los sorprendió

-¡TOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOO!-gritaba Luffy enfurecido quien caía junto con escombros y Hancock entre otras cosas (xD) y más arriba gritos de subordinados quienes lloraban de manera graciosa por el vértigo al ir cayendo

-¿¡LUFFY!?-grito Nami al ver caer a su capitán

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaba hancock dramáticamente

-AYUDENOS!-gritaban algunos gyogin abrazados

-MUGIWARA! ¿TU DERRUMBASTE EL PALACIO?-grito Jimbei quien también caía aunque con mas estabilidad, Luffy por otro lado no respondió tenia la mirada clavada en Law quien también lo miraba sin hacer expresión alguna

-¡LUFFY! ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? ¿TU HICISTE TODO ESTO?-grito Nami pero Luffy seguía igual

Momentos después Luffy, Hancock, los gyogin y Jimbei estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo junto con los enormes escombros que caían desde más arriba**-Romm-**dijo Law haciendo aparecer un esfera que cubría toda la habitación o lo que quedaba de ella haciendo que los que cayeran dentro de ella junto con las enormes rocas quedaran flotando salvándolos del impacto, y ya cuando el edificio finalmente cayó por completo, Law deshizo la esfera haciendo que todos cayeran "suavemente"

-*suspiro* estuvo cerca-dijo Nami cayendo al suelo de rodillas aliviada

-¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!-gritaron los gyogin emergiendo de entre los escombros llorando

-*suspiro*esto me ha tomado por sorpresa-dijo Jimbei mientras se ponía de pie

-*cof**cof*cof*-tosía hancock poniéndose de pie entre tierra y pedazos de escombro

Luffy por otro lado se levanto haciendo una enorme roca a un lado, tenía la mirada oculta bajo el sombrero, camino un poco hacia donde se encontraban Law y Nami

-Nami…aléjate de él…-dijo Luffy mientras mostraba su mirada a Law quien no hacia expresión alguna

-¿Eh?-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :D, creo que este me salió bien pero bueno eso lo deciden ustedes, en fin dejen sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos! **


	9. Verdad o Mentira

**Io! Aquí el capitulo 9, la crisis de inspiración esta canija xD, bueno espero que les guste, veo que les gusto el 8 eso me alegra TuT**

** Disfruten! **

* * *

-Nami…aléjate de él…-dijo Luffy mientras mostraba su mirada a Law quien no hacia expresión alguna

-¿He?-balbuceo Nami confundida mirando a Luffy, este no dejaba de mirar a Law y este a su vez no dejaba de mirar a mugiwara

-¿Algún problema mugiwara?-cuestiono tranquilamente Law

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien-contesto Luffy

-¿De verdad?, pues estoy aquí para hablar de eso-dijo Law

-NO TE SERVIRA!-grito Luffy impulsándose hacia Law

-¡LUFFY!-grito Nami al ver como su capitán trataba de golpear a Trafalgar, al menos trataba pues Luffy estaba tan desesperado que Law esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad, sin embargo lejos de calmarse Luffy se agitaba cada vez mas

-¡YA BASTA! ¡LUFFY! ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE!?-gritaba Nami desesperada al ver el comportamiento de su capitán

-Porque no dejas que hable mugiwara-dijo Law mientras esquivaba los ataques de Luffy con cierta facilidad

-¡NO TE DEJARE!-grito Luffy dirigiendo su puño hacia la cara de Law sin éxito

Todos miraban la escena en silencio, algunos con miedo y otros preocupados por lo que pudiese ocurrir y Jimbei era uno de esos-…Mugiwara…-dijo Jimbei por lo bajo viéndolo pelear desesperadamente, hancock por otro lado se mordía una uña nerviosa, molesta, dolida y un sinfín de emociones combinadas, pero luego vio a lo lejos a la navegante quien retrocedía poco a poco aparentemente preocupada y confundida, cosa que hizo pensar a hancock que quizá ella aun no estaba consciente de la razón por la que Luffy estaba así ni de sus sentimientos, así que decidió actuar…

-Navegante…quiero decir…N-nami…es mejor que nos movamos de aquí-dijo hancock apareciendo de repente al lado de Nami

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Nami ahora mas confundida

-Si no te mueves de aquí podrías quedar atrapada en medio de la pelea-contesto hancock tomando a nami del brazo para luego llevársela

-…Eh…uhh…yo…-balbuceaba Nami mientras era llevada por hancock_-¿y ahora?...¿a esta que le pasa?, primero me quiere matar con la mirada y ahora se está portando amablemente…esto no puede ser bueno-_pensaba nami

Luego de unos momentos Nami y Hancock llegaron al otro extremo de lo que quedaba de la habitación_-No me daré por vencida…-_pensó Boa mirando de reojo a Nami

-¡OH! ¿Pero que eh hecho?-dijo Hancock de repente con voz dramática y poniéndose de rodillas, llamando la atención de Nami

-…¿?…-Nami solo la miraba desde arriba confundida

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando!-dijo Hancock añadiendo un poco mas de dramatismo

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Nami poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

-Es mi culpa que estén peleando-contesto hancock poniendo una mano en su boca y con algunas lagrimas falsas

-¿Q-que quieres decir?...-dijo Nami un poco nerviosa

-Lo que pasa es que esta tarde cuando estábamos en la reunión, Law me pidió que yo fuera su nakama, pero yo le dije que no podía porque yo ya tenía mi barco y a mis subordinadas y que si yo decidiera irme con alguien, ese sería mi Luffy, pero aparentemente a él no le pareció la idea y me siguió insistiendo, dijo que no se detendría hasta que lo lograra y yo me empecé a sentir acosada, afortunadamente luego de la reunión pude deshacerme de él gracias a su amigo francotirador, estaba muy feliz de que el apoyara nuestra relación…-explico hancock dramáticamente

-…¡!…-Nami abría grande los ojos conforme la historia avanzaba, en especial con la ultima parte ya que eso confirmaría su sospecha_-…¿e-entonces? … ¿Usopp de verdad tu…?-_Nami se llevo una mano al pecho, esto se estaba poniendo peor, era lo que temía, si Boa logra ganarse a sus nakamas probablemente con el tiempo también se ganaría a Luffy, Hancock vio de reojo la reacción de la navegante y con una mirada siniestra pensó que lo había logrado

-…Ya…ya veo…así que era eso-dijo Nami bajando la mirada

-Si…cuando se lo conté a Luffy se enfureció…dijo que no dejaría que se quedara así…-dijo hancock ahora más sumida en esa fantasía, cosa que convenientemente para ella y desafortunadamente para Nami le dio un poco mas de credibilidad

-…-Nami la miro y luego a Luffy quien seguía concentrado peleando, lo vio con dolor en sus ojos pues parece que su capitán estaba dispuesto a llegar a los más altos extremos…por ella…

Mientras tanto a unos metros de donde estaban Nami y Hancock, ahí se encontraba Jimbei quien había escuchado toda la conversación, en el fondo sentía un poco de decepción pues no imagino que Boa fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos, no sabía si interferir pues después de todo no era su asunto pero decidió dejar que las cosas avanzaran

A lo lejos entre los escombros los demás mugiwaras miraban la enérgica pelea de Luffy, si, solo de Luffy pues Law solo de dedicaba a esquivar los golpes de este

-…Luffy…-dijo Chopper con una mirada de preocupación

-Algo no está bien…nunca lo había visto así-dijo Usopp un poco sobresaltado

Robin como siempre tenía una mirada tranquila, no sabía que es lo que había pasado sin embargo no sentía preocupación, de hecho sintió que el asunto podría alargarse más de lo que esperaba, y por otro lado Zoro y Sanji presenciaban todo también muy tranquilos, este ultimo encendiendo un cigarrillo, si algo habían aprendido los mugiwaras a lo largo de su viaje era no meterse en el camino de su capitán, si algo se le metía en la cabeza era inútil tratar de retenerlo, pero al parecer este importante detalle se le escapo a la navegante pues luego de unos momentos apretando los puños y con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello corrió hacia donde estaban "luchando" Law y Luffy.

Luffy se ponía cada vez más intenso en sus ataques, posiblemente por la desesperación de no poder darle ni siquiera un golpe a Trafalgar, esa intensidad hizo que este último ya no se lo tomara tan a la ligera, increíblemente los ataques de mugiwara empezaron a poner a Law contra las cuerdas y en uno de esos golpes, Law logro esquivarlo apenas, pero perdió el equilibrio al tropezar con una pequeña montaña de escombros, esto hizo que bajara la guardia dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Luffy de darle al fin un golpe

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaba Luffy dirigiendo su puño hacia la cara de Law

_ -…mierda…-_pensó Law, pero antes de que el puñetazo llegara a él, Luffy detuvo el ataque abruptamente al ver que Nami apareció de la nada poniéndose entre él y Law con los brazos extendidos

-¡Na-nami!-balbuceo Luffy retrocediendo un poco, incluso Law había puesto cara de impresión junto con Hancock, Jimbei y los demás mugiwaras que casi dieron un brinco

-¡Nami! ¡Quítate de en medio!-dijo Luffy algo extrañado

-…No…-dijo Nami casi en un susurro sin mostrar la mirada

-…!¡…-Luffy abrió grande los ojos, no entendía que estaba pasando

-No te preocupes…Boa me lo explico todo…-dijo Nami por lo bajo

Luffy no sabía que decir _-¿Boa se lo dijo todo?-_pensaba-_¿Le dijo todo lo que hablamos?_-se pregunto el mugiwara ahora poniéndose nervioso pues él creía que le había dicho esas cosas que el dijo_-¡Es porque no lo necesito! ¡Ya tengo lo que quiero!...tengo a Nami y a mis nakamas viajando conmigo a través de Grand Line, si he llegado hasta aquí es gracias a Nami, por ella es que voy a cumplir mi sueño, cuando encuentre el One piece y me convierta en el rey de los piratas y ella...¡ellos! estén conmigo…¿para que necesito eso?...yo…ya lo tengo todo…-_recordó esas palabras que había dicho y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo apareció y este lo cubrió con su sombrero

Nami al fin mostro su mirada de entre sus cabellos, viendo la reacción de Luffy abrió los ojos poco a poco y con dolor al ver que aparentemente lo que le había dicho Hancock era verdad,_ -Luffy…se…sonrojo…-_pensaba Nami impresionada nunca pensó que iba a presenciar tal cosa, pero luego la cruel "realidad"…_-…y justo cuando dije que ella me lo había dicho todo…-_Nami no lo soporto, sus ojos se cristalizaron y termino por cerrarlos y apretarlos fuertemente…_-bien…si eso es lo que quieres está bien…pero yo no me quedare a presenciarlo…-_pensó Nami con dolor

-Es por eso que…me iré con Law-dijo Nami

Luffy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía ser cierto _-¿Por qué?-_se preguntaba el mugiwara, el corazón le había dado un vuelco, _¿Qué no se supone que Boa le había contado todo? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba?_

-…¿Q-que?…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

** Bueno mugiwaras hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no me vallan a matar por haberlo dejado en esa parte D:**

** xD**

** Nos leemos!**


	10. Impulso

**Io mugiwaras! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 :D, es emocionante nunca había hecho tantos xD...ok ok no es para tanto, muchas gracias a CGMP.16 por tu comentario :3 y kona kana lee no te preocupes lo importante es que leas la historia si te gusta :D**

** Disfruten!**

* * *

Luffy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía ser cierto -¿Por qué?-se preguntaba el mugiwara, el corazón le había dado un vuelco, ¿Qué no se supone que Boa le había contado todo? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba?

-…¿Q-que?…-dijo Luffy con la voz cortada, este miraba a Nami fijamente, no hacia expresión alguna pero en sus ojos había dolor, en un momento dado la mirada de Luffy y Nami se cruzaron, por un momento todo parecía como si solo ellos estuvieran en ese lugar, pero en lugar de sonrisas solo había miradas de dolor y tristeza

-…creo…que debemos formar una alianza…con Law…-dijo Nami rompiendo el silencio, sin apartar su mirada de la del mugiwara

-…¿De qué estás hablando…Nami?…-cuestiono Luffy también sin apartar la mirada

Nami sentía que no podía responder, pronto se dio cuenta de que tenia la mirada completamente clavada en la su capitán, pero no le importaba…no le importaba si era vergonzoso o si alguien más la estaba viendo, Nami estaba perdida…aun que no de una buena manera, casi sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies, su corazón estaba convencido de que esa sería la última vez que vería a su capitán

-Las…alianzas en el nuevo mundo…son comunes…-logro apenas decir la navegante-…creo que es buena idea…-

-¿Te irás con él?-soltó Luffy interrumpiendo a Nami, esta ultima sentía como poco a poco un nudo se formaba en su garganta

-…Me pidió ayuda…para ir a una isla y yo…-

-¿Te irás con él?-volvió a interrumpir Luffy

-…-Nami sentía que ya no podía hablar, Luffy no la estaba escuchando, la "realidad" le decía que no le importaba, solo quería saber si se iba a ir o no…después de todo ese tiempo Nami aparto al fin la mirada, bajándola, ya no podía verlo más…Nami asintió…

Luffy abrió mas los ojos, por alguna razón su respiración se dificultaba, sentía como si se ahogara, quizá la impresión y el dolor era casi comparable a aquel día en que su hermano Ace murió en sus brazos, Luffy empezó a caer en la vulnerabilidad, sentía como si se desvaneciera, la vista se le nublaba poco a poco, pero antes de caer por completo, él mismo no se lo permitió…no de nuevo, esa mirada seria regresaba a su rostro poco a poco…

Nami aun tenia la mirada hacia abajo, sentía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a llorar, de repente empezó a escuchar pasos cerca, Nami giro la cabeza lentamente para darse cuenta que el dueño de aquellos pasos era su capitán quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, no se podía ver bien su rostro pues estaba oculto bajo su sombrero pero se podía decir que ya no tenía el mismo semblante de antes

Luffy se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos quedando frente a ella, por unos minutos no cambio de posición ni mostró su rostro, Nami por otro lado lo miraba ahora con cierta curiosidad_-¿Qué…está haciendo?…-_se preguntaba, Luffy empezó a levantar la cabeza lentamente dejando ver sus ojos, sí, ahora estaban diferentes y era imposible saber que pensaba en ese momento hasta que repentinamente estiro su brazo izquierdo envolviendo a Nami por la cintura mientras que el otro lo estiro agarrándose de un cerezo que estaba cerca y se lanzo junto con Nami al bosque

-…!¡…-a Nami no le salían las palabras, esa reacción la había tomado por sorpresa_-¿Qué…que está pasando?- _pensaba Nami mientras era llevada por Luffy

Mientras tanto todo el mundo se exalto por la reacción del mugiwara, los había dejado a todos con la boca abierta…literalmente, inclusive Law que es una persona casi inexpresiva tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro mirando en la dirección en la que se habían ido

-…Oh!…-balbuceo Jimbei, mugiwara era completamente impredecible para el

-…Ah! Luffy!-

-¡Luffy!-

-¡Luffy-san!-

-Nami-swan!-

-valla…ese idiota…-los comentarios de los demás mugiwaras no se hicieron esperar al momento de la singular huida, Robin era la única que permaneció en silencio pero con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, aunque sabía que aun se venía mas

-Así que al final te saliste con la tuya-comento Franky que estaba detrás de Robin

-fufufufu…-rió Robin levemente

Estaba de mas decir que los subordinados de Jimbei no entendían nada simplemente se quedaron extrañados por aquella escena, sin embargo…

-…!¡…-Hancock abría grande los ojos al mismo tiempo que la boca poco a poco presenciando la escena-¡LUFFY!-grito, estirando su mano hacia mugiwara mientras estaba arrodillada, en un inútil intento de detenerlo, Boa inclino su cabeza hacia el suelo y con una mirada de frustración arañaba la tierra bajo sus manos_-¿Por qué?-_se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, todos los demás la miraban en silencio, algunos con desprecio y otros con pena

-Hancock-dijo Jimbei poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-…-Boa volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba Jimbei-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Boa por lo bajo

-Hablar contigo-contesto seriamente, sin mirarla

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo Boa

-Yo creo que si-dijo Jimbei, ahora poniéndole una mirada seria

-…-hancock lo vio y con cierta resignación se levanto, se sacudió y como una niña cruzo los brazos y volteo la cara

-Vamos acompáñame-dijo Jimbei empezando a caminar hacia afuera de las ruinas del palacio

Mientras tanto del otro lado donde se encontraban los mugiwaras, un silencio reinaba, todos pensaban cosas diferentes con respecto a la situación que se dio con su capitán y su navegante, todos estaban idos hasta que la arqueóloga los regreso a la tierra

-Bien, necesito que alguien venga conmigo-dijo Robin de repente mientras se ponía de pie, todos la miraron extrañados

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Usopp

-No creo que sea conveniente dejar que esos dos corran solos por el bosque-dijo Robin sonriendo

-Ah! ya veo Luffy-san podría hacer otra locura, yohoho-comento Brook

-Yo no voy-

-Yo tampoco-dijeron Usopp y Chopper poniendo sus brazos en forma de equis

-YO IRE CONTIGO ROBIN-CHWAAAN-dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón haciendo uno de sus bailecitos_- una cita con Robin-chwan y después con Nami-swan, juntos paseando en el bosque de Hanami-_fantaseaba el cocinero, que termino teniendo una severa hemorragia nasal

-¡Sanji!-grito chopper, corriendo a auxiliar a Sanji

-Lo siento Sanji, pero no eres el más indicado para esta misión-dijo Robin mirándolo desde arriba

-¿Misión?-cuestiono Zoro arqueando una ceja-Creí que ya estabas satisfecha con tu plan inicial-

-fufu…creo que ambos sabemos que esto aun no se termina-contesto Robin sonriendo-creo que el que debe acompañarme eres tu Zoro-

-¿Eh?…yo paso…-dijo Zoro para luego bostezar, por supuesto que esto a Robin no le importo…

-O-oe!…¿que-que haces?-se quejaba Zoro pues fue agarrado por el cuello para luego ser arrastrado por Robin en dirección al bosque

-¡Tengan cuidado!-grito Usopp mientras los veía alejarse

-No dejen que nuestro SUPERRR capitán y nuestra SUPERRR navegante hagan locuras!-grito Franky

* * *

**Mientras tanto del otro lado**

* * *

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Hancock-dijo Jimbei con las manos en su espalda

-¿Y porque eso debería importarme?-dijo Boa

-Esto no se trata de si te importa o no, hablo de que se supone que tu ya eres una mujer madura-dijo Jimbei en tono firme

-¿Crees que lo que hice fue inmaduro?, lo siento, pero así es como se debe ganar en el amor-replico hancock cruzándose de brazos

-Te equivocas, puede que yo no sepa mucho de ese tema pero sé que el amor se gana con inteligencia y paciencia, no con trucos sucios como los que tú hiciste-dijo Jimbei

-…-esas palabras fueron duras para Boa-yo…no tenía otra opción-dijo bajando la mirada

-También debes entender que no puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera…-soltó Jimbei

-…!¡…-Regreso la mirada de frustración al rostro de Hancock, esas eran las palabras que no quería escuchar-No me juzgues!, yo…hice todo eso porque lo amo…-

-No se supone que si amas a alguien, ¿la felicidad de esa persona es prioridad?-cuestiono Jimbei

-…si así es-dijo Boa

-Y…¿acaso te pareció que el lucia feliz?-pregunto Jimbei ahora mirando a Boa

-…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

** Bueno mugis! Hasta aquí el décimo capitulo :D espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews**

** Nos leemos!**


	11. Bajo el arbol

**Io! Aquí les traigo al fin el capitulo 11 :D puff batalle algo para este ya que no sabía cómo acomodar las situaciones y…bueno yo me entiendo xD**

** Disfruten!**

* * *

**Palacio en ruinas**

* * *

-Y…¿acaso te pareció que el lucia feliz?-pregunto Jimbei ahora mirando a Boa

-…-Boa lo miro con una expresión de angustia para luego bajar la mirada-tu…ya deberías saber que yo…soy egoísta…-dijo finalmente

-…hmm…-balbuceo Jimbei

-Quiero que Luffy sea feliz…pero…solo conmigo…yo nunca había amado a un hombre antes y ahora que encuentro uno…resulta que no es para mí…es duro de aceptar-dijo hancock

-Sabes…yo nunca imagine a mugiwara en una situación así, en verdad es un chico impredecible, pero sabes es la persona más sincera que he conocido, él hace lo que le nace hacer, no le importa y creo que ya ha demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos-explico Jimbei

-…-Hancock solamente cerro sus ojos y asintió...

* * *

** Profundidades del bosque**

* * *

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, nubes pasaban a través de ella, hacia un suave viento que bailaba junto con las flores que se desprendían de los cerezos, un fuerte sonido se escuchaba a lo lejos y las aves volaban espantadas hacia otro lado. Luffy seguía avanzando a través de los arboles con Nami en brazos, esta no decía nada solo dejaba escapar un pequeño grito de vez en cuando por el vértigo y cubría su cara con sus brazos para protegerse de las ramas, Luffy por otra parte tenía una cara seria, solo seguía avanzando agarrándose de cuanta rama se le pusiera en frente, solo quería alejarse lo más posible, siguió avanzando sin fijarse hasta que llegaron a un claro cayendo abruptamente, Nami cayo sentada mientras que Luffy rodo hasta que su cabeza topo con un enorme árbol que estaba en el centro

-…dolió…-dijo Nami mientras se ponía de pie con una mano sobando su cadera

-…-Luffy por otro lado se levanto lentamente poniéndose su sombrero

Nami solo lo miraba aun confundida-…¿Por qué?…-pregunto

-…No lo sé…-respondió Luffy sin mirarla

-Me arrastraste hasta el centro del bosque, ¿y me vas a decir que no sabes por qué?-dijo Nami frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras se acercaba a Luffy

-…-Luffy no respondió, solo le daba la espalda a Nami

-*suspiro* Luffy!-dijo Nami tomando del hombro al mugiwara-Esto no fue más que otro de tus extraños impulsos, ahora no sabemos dónde estamos…-

_ -No es verdad…-_pensaba Luffy

-…Entiende que tus acciones pueden tener consecuencias…-regañaba Nami

_-No es verdad-_repetía Luffy en su mente

-…es peligroso para gente normal como…-

-¡NO LO HICE SIN PENSAR!-grito de repente Luffy girándose hacia Nami

-…¡!…-Nami retrocedió un poco abriendo grande los ojos ante tal grito-…Luffy…-susurro, este tenía la respiración agitada y en su cara se dejaba ver una expresión de molestia

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Nami levantando la voz

-¿NO DIJISTE ACASO QUE BOA TE CONTO TODO?-grito Luffy tomando a Nami de los hombros sin lastimarla

-SI ASI ES ¿PERO ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?-respondió Nami con dolor agarrando a Luffy de su camiseta al mismo tiempo que él la tenia de sus hombros

-¿ENTONCES NO TE IMPORTA?-grito Luffy apretándola un poco más

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTO IDIOTA, ¿COMO NO ME IBA A IMPORTAR?-contesto Nami jalando un poco más a Luffy hacia ella

-…¡!…-Luffy abrió grande los ojos al escuchar esto, ambos estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, Luffy aun la tenia agarrada de los hombros y ella de su camisa, pero Nami solo tenía la mirada llena de dolor aun pensando en lo que ella creía, era verdad, Luffy la miraba fijamente ahora con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello y lentamente se empezó a acercar hacia Nami, esta veía como su capitán acercaba su cara lentamente y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, no podía moverse, aunque no quería hacerlo, solo apretó mas sus manos que aun tenían agarrada la camiseta del capitán, este estaba cada vez más cerca…hasta que finalmente termino por esconder su rostro en el cuello de Nami…

-…¡!…-Nami abrió grande los ojos dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que habían querido salir mientras en su rostro se formaba un sonrojo, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos y su cuerpo temblaba al mismo tiempo que sentía la respiración de Luffy en su cuello

-…menos mal…-susurro Luffy-…creí…que no te importaba y que por eso te querías ir con Torao…-dijo Luffy sonrojado oculto bajo el cuello de Nami

-…-Nami giro la mirada hacia mugiwara…estaba…tan cerca de él, podía sentir como su cabello acariciaba su mejilla y la respiración tranquila que tenia…apretó los puños y realmente sin querer hacerlo empezó a apartar a su capitán lentamente

-si me importa…Luffy…es por eso que quise irme con el…-dijo finalmente apartándolo lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos, sin embargo ninguno se soltaba, Nami levanto lentamente la mirada hacia Luffy, este estaba sonrojado de nuevo solo que ahora se le notaba mas _–de nuevo el esta…-_pensaba Nami, para ella se veía tan lindo, tanto que no pudo sostenerle la mirada así que termino por voltear a otro lado ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos pero no el notable sonrojo

-No te puedes ir con él…Nami-dijo luffy casi en un susurro viendo como Nami estaba sonrojada, inexplicablemente para él, esa imagen hacia que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, se sentía tan extraño-…si realmente comprendiste lo que dijo boa…entonces deberías entender que necesito que estés conmigo…-

Nami mostro su mirada lentamente con impresión al escuchar lo que dijo Luffy_-¿quiere decir que…necesita mi apoyo…con ese asunto?-_pensaba Nami tristemente_-lo siento Luffy…no puedo…-_pensaba Nami mientras apretaba con mas y mas fuerza los puños_-no puedo…-_

La expresión de Luffy cambio poco a poco al ver como el semblante de Nami se ponía peor –Nami!-dijo Luffy, mientras la tenia agarrada por los hombros sentía como ella comenzaba a temblar, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas sin parar

-¡NAMI!-grito Luffy sacudiéndola

-¡NO PUEDO!-grito Nami con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, ambos se soltaron

-Na-nami…-trato de articular Luffy

-Lo siento…Luffy…no puedo…no puedo…-dijo Nami sin dejar de llorar

-…Pe-pero…-dijo Luffy estirando su brazo hacia donde estaba Nami

-No sigas…Luffy…por favor…-dijo Nami con la voz cortada para luego salir corriendo sin rumbo al bosque

-…¡NAMI!…-grito mugiwara mientras veía como se alejaba su navegante, quería ir tras ella pero sentía que no tenía fuerza _-Lo siento…Luffy…no puedo…no puedo…-_recordaba esas apalabras y sentía como si lo hubieran echado al mar -…eso significa que…-susurro para sí mismo y luego cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada y la mirada oculta -…nami…-

* * *

** Parte sur del bosque**

* * *

-Oe ya me trajiste hasta aquí, ya no hay necesidad de que me arrastres-dijo Zoro suspirando con resignación

-Es que si no te agarro podrías perderte fufufu…-dijo Robin burlonamente

-CALLA!-grito Zoro con cara de demonio-de todos modos ¿porque me trajiste a mi? Hubiera sido mejor Usopp o Franky –dijo Zoro girando la mirada

-Ya no vale la pena quejarse-dijo Robin

-Tch- soltó Zoro, Robin miro esa reacción de reojo y luego puso una mirada algo siniestra

-¿Porque te quejas tanto?, ya te explique que veníamos a una misión…¿o es que acaso te pongo nervioso?-dijo Robin poniendo una mirada picara

-…¡!…-Zoro abrió grande los ojos poniéndose algo rojo-Te equivocas mujer-

-¿De verdad? Eso no es lo que parece-dijo Robin acercándose lentamente a Zoro

-¡Sí! Solo me tomaste por sorpresa-contesto Zoro frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos

-fufu…ya veo…entonces ¿Qué tal si hago esto?-dijo Robin comenzando a desabotonar su blusa dándole la espalda a Zoro

-*Pffffffff* QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO MUJER?!-grito Zoro con la cara roja

-Solo quería ver con que te ponías nervioso-contesto Robin tranquilamente sonriendo finalmente desabrochándose todos los botones y estirando ambas partes con sus manos como si se fuera a quitar una bata y entonces se empezó a girar lentamente hacia donde estaba Zoro

-D-D-DETENTE ¿QUE QUE QUE VAS A HACER?-gritaba Zoro aun más rojo

Para Zoro todo era como en cámara lenta, Robin se giraba cada vez más y más y más hasta que dejo ver un blanco, hermoso y firme...dibujo de gatito en una pequeña blusa de tirantes rosa…

Zoro todo rojo, abría la boca lentamente mientras veía esa "reveladora" imagen y en cámara lenta y sin cambiar esa expresión, cayo desmayado de espaldas, mientras Robin esbozaba su típica risita mientras posaba una de sus manos en su boca_–parece que fue demasiado-_pensaba divertida mientras veía al espadachín tirado en el suelo…

** Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció mugiwaras? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me esforcé para hacerlo, bueno dejen sus reviews :D**

** Nos leemos!**


	12. Respuesta

**Io mugiwaras sashiburi! Perdónenme por subir tan tarde, como donde vivo hubo puente de 3 días pues me desaparecieron mis papas, con eso de que uno debe tener vida social de vez en cuando según ellos xD…bueno en fin, aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste! **

**Disfruten****!**

* * *

**Sur del bosque **

* * *

La luna bajaba lentamente, la noche se desvanecía poco a poco, pero el bailar de los cerezos no cesaba, sentada en una roca que sobresalía del suelo estaba Robin quien contemplaba al inconsciente espadachín que estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mano en la barbilla y su característica sonrisa hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente descanso así que sin hacer mucho esfuerzo hizo aparecer un par de manos las cuales empezaron a sacudir al peliverde, quien por cierto soñaba que un gato blanco gigante lo perseguía…(NA: xD)

-Zoro…-llamaba Robin suavemente mientras el susodicho era sacudido

-¡ALEJATE!-grito Zoro de repente mientras se levantaba, a Robin le recorrió una pequeña gotita detrás de su cabeza -¿Quieres que me aleje?-dijo Robin sonriendo

-¿Eh?...no yo…eso no era para ti…-dijo Zoro recordando su sueño, pues se despertó justo cuando el enorme gato lo iba a aplastar

-Fufufu…ya veo-dijo Robin divertida la expresión del espadachín –bueno tenemos que darnos prisa-

-¿Huh?-balbuceo zoro

-Recuerda que tenemos que encontrar a esos dos-contesto Robin

-Ya déjate de misterios mujer, dime que planeas-dijo Zoro

-No hay opción mas que intervenir…ellos no se fueron en las mejores condiciones, ademas el capitán necesita ayuda-explico Robin

-¿Ayuda?-cuestiono Zoro

-Parece mentira pero aun no esta consciente de sus sentimientos-contesto Robin mirando al cielo

-Imposible…no puede ser tan idiota…-dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Robin sonriendo

-Bueno da igual-dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie –Apresurémonos- Robin lo miro y asintió para luego emprender la caminata

* * *

**En algún lugar del bosque **

* * *

Nami corría velozmente sin rumbo, ya se estaba cansando, no sabia a donde iba a parar y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, pero todo eso no le importaba solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de donde estaba él, la navegante siguió corriendo hasta que dio con un claro, solo que este no era como el anterior, era mas grande y en el centro había una semicolina de la cual sobresalía un árbol, era enorme y de color negro, tenia una forma perfecta pero no tenia hojas ni flores, el árbol se veía seco, Nami lo contemplo mientras se acercaba lentamente, por un momento olvido todo el asunto pero aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, luego de unos segundos llego hasta donde estaba aquel árbol

-Es enorme-dijo por lo bajo-¿acaso lo quemaron?-se preguntaba Nami mientras posaba una de sus manos en el tronco, hasta que recordó lo que había dicho Jimbei_-… se realiza un pequeño festival debido a que en medio de una exploración se descubrió que en el centro de esta isla se encontraba un raro cerezo que a diferencia de los demás a este le salían flores de color negro y solo florece una vez al año…- _

-Este es…-dijo Nami por lo bajo, sonrió levemente -Me hubiera gustado verlo con todos-dijo imaginando la hermosa sonrisa infantil que pondría su capitán mientras hacia tonterías con Chopper y Usopp bajo el hanami

Nami aun posaba su mano en el tronco ahora con la mirada oculta bajo sus cabellos y poco a poco se deslizo hasta el suelo, sentándose en una posición donde abrazaba sus piernas y ocultaba su rostro…desde lejos se podían escuchar los sollozos de aquella chica pelinaranja sentada bajo el cerezo negro, luego de unos minutos los sollozos pararon pues Nami pudo escuchar pasos cerca, levanto un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que venían del otro lado del árbol

-Quiero estar sola…Luffy…-dijo Nami tratando de componer su voz mientras se secaba las lagrimas rápidamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Nami giraba la cabeza para ambos lados tratando de ver pero era inútil, el tronco era demasiado ancho como para ver a quien estaba del otro lado

-¿L-luffy…?-dijo ahora nerviosa la navegante aun sin obtener respuesta, sabia que había alguien ahí, pero ¿Quién?¿un enemigo?, eso seria el colmo, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?, Nami se limpio las lagrimas y se puso alerta hasta que escucho unos cuantos pasos que se acercaban, ahora estaba segura de que no era su imaginación, de pronto los pasos pararon en seco y como si viniera de la nada un objeto fue lanzado hacia Nami cayendo a su lado, Nami abrió grande los ojos al ver lo que era el objeto

-Un…¿tone dial?-

* * *

**Profundidades del bosque **

* * *

Robin y Zoro caminaban por el bosque siguiendo un notable rastro de ramas y arboles caídos, sin duda es por donde su capitán había pasado, pronto llegaron a un claro donde pudieron notar que en el suelo había signos de un aterrizaje forzoso, ambos miraron a su alrededor hasta que Zoro pudo notar que en el centro de aquel claro bajo un solitario árbol se encontraba lo que parecía ser Luffy

-Oe…mira eso…-dijo Zoro llamando la atención de Robin, esta volteo hacia donde le indicaba el espadachín

-¿Luffy?-dijo sin dejar de ver a ese lugar

Se apresuraron y pronto llegaron hacia donde se encontraba el mugiwara, este estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas sus brazos descansando en ellas, la cabeza hacia abajo y su preciado sombrero a un lado, cosa que preocupo a los recién llegados

-¡Oe Luffy! ¿estas bien?-pregunto Zoro poniendo una mano en su hombro

-…-Luffy levanto un poco la mirada

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-pregunto desganado el mugiwara

-¿Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros?-dijo Zoro

-¿Qué ocurrió Luffy? Luces muy mal…-dijo Robin acercándose

-¿Dónde esta Nami? Creí que la habías traído conti…-no pudo terminar de decir Zoro pues un par de manos que aparecieron por su espalda le taparon la boca, cortesía de Robin quien se imaginaba maso menos que había ocurrido y no hacia falta preguntas tan directas e innecesarias

-Luffy…-dijo Robin suavemente -¿Quieres hablar?-pregunto mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del capitán, este levanto la mirada lentamente para ver a Robin quien le brindaba una cálida sonrisa

-…si…-dijo Luffy casi en un susurro

-Bien…cuéntanos que paso-dijo Robin sentándose al lado del espadachín

-Nami quiere irse con Torao-dijo Luffy yendo completamente al grano, Robin arqueo una ceja un poco confundida

-¿Eh?...no creo que esa mujer deje la tripulación Luffy-dijo Zoro

-¿Ella fue quien te lo dijo Luffy?-cuestiono Robin a lo que Luffy asintió, Robin ahora si pensaba que algo no andaba bien, no pensó que Nami pudiera tomar esa decisión, definitivamente algo había pasado que no contemplo dentro de sus planes, mientras tanto Zoro seguía hablando con Luffy sobre el tema hasta que Robin interrumpió

-Y dime Luffy, ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes?-soltó así sin mas Robin cosa que hizo que Zoro la mirara con cara de ¿Qué diablos haces mujer?

-…¡!…-a Luffy le cayo de sorpresa esa pregunta _–¿lo que siento?-_pensaba el mugiwara-Bueno yo le dije que no podía irse por que era mi navegante…-

-No hablo de eso…-interrumpió Robin- Luffy esto no es solo porque ella sea tu navegante, tu sientes algo mas fuerte y se que lo sientes, pero creo que tu no sabes como llamarlo-explico

-¿C-como lo…?-balbuceo Luffy a lo que Robin reacciono con una sonrisa, había dado en el clavo

-Luffy…a ti te gusta Nami…así de simple-soltó Robin

El mugiwara abrió grande los ojos, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y lo hicieron sentir como si hubiera encontrado algo que buscaba hace mucho tiempo, aunque realmente no sabia que significaba exactamente, pero los ánimos le regresaron rápidamente y si se sentía así es por que eso era la respuesta y punto, no necesitaba mas explicaciones (NA: Es Luffy, que se le va a hacer xD)

-Gracias chicos-dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie mientras se colocaba su preciado sombrero y empezó a caminar

-¿Ahora a donde vas?-pregunto Zoro

-Voy a buscar a Torao para decirle que no puede quedarse con Nami-dijo Luffy mientras ponía esa característica sonrisa

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y una vez mas disculpen por la tardanza, si les gusto dejen sus reviews aunque sea para insultarme xD**

** Nos leemos!**


	13. Mensaje

**Io mugiwaras! Aquí les traigo al fin el capitulo 13, u.u la uni me tiene ocupada gomen! Bueno muchas gracias a los que siguen el fin y dejan reviews :D **

**Disfruten! **

* * *

**Cerezo Negro**

* * *

La noche se extinguía, nadie había dormido nada pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta siquiera, estaban pasando muchas cosas en especial a nuestro capitán y su navegante, esta ultima aun bajo aquel misterioso cerezo contemplaba el Tone Dial que alguien le había lanzado, todo eso era muy extraño por no decir aterrador para ella, luego de unos minutos de pensarlo saco su clima tact y se levanto con el tone dial en la mano

-Sé que hay alguien detrás del árbol…-dijo Nami mirando fijamente aunque nerviosa-_no tengo opción…si algo pasa definitivamente Luffy no vendrá a salvarme…_-pensaba

Mientras tanto una silueta que había estado recargada del otro lado del árbol todo el tiempo, levanto la cabeza y se pudo ver como una solitaria lagrima cayó por un lado, después de eso la misteriosa silueta se dispuso a dar la cara. Nami se puso muy nerviosa pues parece que su llamado había funcionado, se empezaron a escuchar pasos de nuevo, sostuvo su clima tact con más fuerza hasta que por fin aquella persona salió de su escondite, Nami retrocedió al mismo tiempo que abría grande los ojos, dejo caer el clima tact

-T-tu…-balbuceo Nami-…¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo recuperando el aliento y con una mirada fría a aquella persona…era Hancock quien la veía también con mirada fría

-Yo ya hice lo que debía hacer-dijo Boa

-¿Asustarme?...pues eso no lo conseguiste…-contesto Nami cruzándose de brazos

-¡YO NO QUERIA ASUSTARTE!¿CREES QUE SOY UNA NIÑA? ¡NAVEGANTE INGENUA!-replico Boa con una venita resaltando en su frente

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS INGENUA?-grito Nami también con una venita resaltando en su cabeza

-¡YA BASTA!...no he venido aquí a pelear contigo-dijo hancock cruzándose de brazos

-…-Nami la miro para luego darle la espalda-…si…estas buscando a Luffy…esta en esa dirección…-dijo Nami señalando el lugar

-…-Boa la miro y luego vio la dirección que decía la navegante, y aunque por un momento quiso ir corriendo para encontrarse con Luffy, quito esa fantasía de su cabeza pues sabía perfectamente que no tenia ningún caso, si seguía con todo ese drama eventualmente Luffy la terminaría odiando…luego de pensar en esto ultimo sacudió su cabeza y dijo-¡No!...yo no estoy buscando a Luffy…-

Nami volteo a verla-…¿Entonces qué quieres?...-

-Escucha lo que dice el Tone Dial y…probablemente lo entenderás…-contesto hancock

-…-Nami hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa y volteo a ver el Tone Dial en su mano-¿Qué entenderé?-pregunto Nami ahora viendo a Boa

-Solo escucha-dijo Boa perdiendo la paciencia

-…-Nami lo dudo por unos segundos pero luego pensó que no tendría nada que perder, además la curiosidad ya era demasiado grande así que presiono el botón…

_Tone Dial _

_Boa: ¡LAW PLANEA LLVARSE A TU NAVEGANTE! _

_Luffy: ¿Qué? _

_Boa: Bueno…si…eso escuche que dijo…pero…p-pero no te preocupes! Yo…yo puedo ir contigo en lugar de ella…yo puedo conseguirte otro navegante… _

_Luffy: No vuelvas a decir eso…Boa… _

_Boa: …¿Por qué?... POR QUE TE PONES ASI?! NO HE DICHO NADA MALO !ELLA ES SOLO UNA NAVEGANTE Y LA PUEDES REEMPLAZAR CUANDO SEA NECESARIO! _

_Luffy: NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO OTRA NAVEGANTE, ELLA ES MIA, YO LA ELEGI DESDE QUE LA CONOCI! SI LA PERDIERA JAMAS PODRIA REEMPLAZARLA BOA!_

_ Fin de la grabación_

Nami sostenía el objeto temblorosamente mientras lo miraba fijamente, esa era la voz de Luffy no hay duda, sin embargo tomando en cuenta de quien vino el mensaje no podía confiarse demasiado, levanto la mirada para ver a hancock quien tenía la mirada en el suelo

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-pregunto Nami arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué acaso no lo escuchaste?...Luffy peleaba por ti no por mi…¿no lo entiendes?-contesto Boa mirándola dolida

-_lo admitio…entonces…¿es verdad?_-pensaba Nami-¿Cómo se que esto no es otro de tus trucos? Además…¿quién graba ese tipo de conversaciones?-dijo Nami desconfiadamente

-¿Y yo que ganaría con decirte esa mentira?...si quisiera que fuera en mi beneficio no te habría dicho nada-contesto Boa algo "ofendida"

-…-Nami abrió un poco los ojos, ella tenía razón, no ganaba nada con decirle todo eso, entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Boa y cuando finalmente estaba frente a ella extendió su mano con el Tone Dial y lo puso en su mano al mismo tiempo que dijo-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-…¡!...-Hancock estaba sorprendida por la reacción de la pelinaranja -¿No es obvio? Quería que te alejaras de él…-

-Eso ya lo sé…-interrumpió Nami -quiero saber porque viniste a decírmelo-

-Porque estuvo mal…y yo…no quiero que Luffy me odie aun más…-contesto Boa mientras en sus ojos se empezaban a formar lágrimas

-…-Nami la vio, suspiro y se dio vuelta-…Luffy no te odia…-dijo mientras levantaba su clima tact del suelo

-…¡!...-Boa la miro con sorpresa –…seguramente es así…después de la mentira que te…-

-Yo no tengo intención de decir nada-interrumpió Nami mientras guardaba su arma

-…-Hancock abrió grande los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la navegante -¿Q-que?-

-…-Nami volteo a ver a la mujer y su cara de alivio

–No te confundas…yo…solo no quiero causar más problemas…-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Boa cayo rendida al suelo, sentía como si la hubieran salvado de la misma muerte -de verdad esa chica resulto se mejor persona que yo-pensaba la emperatriz mientras veía el suelo. Luego de unos minutos hancock se levanto del suelo y vio a Nami que estaba recargada en el misterioso árbol

-Yo…me iré…-dijo Boa llamando la atención de Nami

-…¿?...-Nami solo la miro extrañada

-Bueno…es obvio que tengo que alejarme un tiempo…y…no creo poder ver a Luffy a la cara por ahora…así que no te preocupes, me iré sin despedirme-dijo Boa

-No es necesario que hagas todo ese drama-dijo Nami con un poco de pena

-¡NO ES NINGUN DRAMA!-contesto hancock irritada con una venita en su cabeza -…lo haré por mi misma…aun así…¡TIENES QUE PROMETER QUE TE ARAS CARGO DE EL!-dijo Boa seriamente mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda a Nami

-…¡!...-Nami la vio con sorpresa y sonrió de lado –No te preocupes-dijo Nami

-…-Hancock al escuchar esas palabras siguió su caminata alejándose poco a poco

-…Oe Hancock…-dijo Nami con la miraba baja

-…¡!...-Boa se paró en seco, ¿acaso la llamo por su nombre? -¿Qué pasa ahora navegante?-dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda a Nami

-…Gracias…por cuidar de Luffy durante esos 2 años…-dijo Nami mirando el suelo

-…-Hancock no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su caminata mientras alzaba una mano en señal de despedida hasta que finalmente desapareció entre los miles de cerezos de aquel bosque.

Nami suspiro, sentía como si le hubieran quitado una enorme roca de encima, ahora sabía que Luffy no tenía nada con Boa -_Estoy tan…aliviada…_-pensó Nami sentándose en el suelo de nuevo ahora con una sonrisa, hasta que la imagen de lo que lo paso hace rato llego a su mente, Luffy escondiendo su rostro en su cuello…recordar eso hizo que Nami se sonrojara y también toda esa conversación _-¿NO DIJISTE ACASO QUE BOA TE CONTO TODO?_-Nami estaba completamente confundida –_si lo de Boa no era verdad…¿entonces a que se refería Luffy?_-se preguntaba Nami mientras escondía su sonrojo

–Bueno no hay tiempo para esto…creo que debería ir a disculparme con Luffy…-dijo Nami sonriendo mientras emprendía la caminata…

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, a que no se esperaban que fuera Boa la de Tone Dial xD **

**Bueno si les gusto dejen sus reviews!**

** Nos leemos!**


	14. Despedida

**Io mugiwaras! Aquí les traigo ya el capitulo 14 :3 ya estoy menos ocupada así que puede que actualice pronto después, pandicornia tu comentario me dejo intrigada D: nunca pensé que mi fic diera lecciones de vida TuT bueno espero que hayas resuelto tus problemas c:, he visto gente nueva comentando muchas gracias! **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

** Bosque**

* * *

El amanecer se hacía presente y los tonos naranjas y rosas iluminaban el cielo lentamente haciendo juego con aquella hermosa isla, Nami corría en dirección a donde ella creía que aun estaba su capitán, con una sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de un leve sonrojo, estaba ansiosa por ver a Luffy ahora que ya todo de había esclarecido…al menos la mayor parte… _-Lo siento Luffy…debí haberte escuchado mejor…-_pensaba Nami mientras corría_-aunque ahora sabes que se siente que no te escuchen…-_pensó eso ultimo dejando escapar una pequeña risita recordando aquella vez que fue secuestrada por Shiki y Luffy había malinterpretado el mensaje que dejo en el tone dial

Nami al fin llego al primer claro donde habían tenido esa…¿podría llamarse pelea?...jadeando un poco camino hacia adelante mirando para todos lados buscando a su capitán, pero este no estaba por ningún lado, luego de unos minutos llego hasta donde estaba el solitario árbol en el centro y lo que encontró la dejo de piedra casi literalmente y es que bajo aquel árbol estaban Zoro y Robin durmiendo apaciblemente, el primero con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la segunda, Nami no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, así que después de "descongelarse" empezó a retroceder lentamente para no despertarlos

-B-bueno…supongo que ninguno de nosotros pudo dormir…-dijo la navegante por lo bajo, alejándose cautelosamente con una gotita bajando por su cabeza

Por otro lado la arqueóloga no estaba del todo dormida así que pudo sentir la presencia de la navegante, abrió un ojo y dijo-Luffy se fue hace rato-

Nami paró en seco-Robin!-dijo girándose sin querer hacer mucho escándalo

-Dijo que iría a hablar una vez más con Law-dijo Robin sonriendo tranquilamente con un ojo abierto

-…¡!...-Nami no pudo evitar preocuparse con lo que había dicho su amiga

-No te preocupes-dijo Robin antes de que Nami dijera algo –esta vez no pelearan-

-Ya veo…-dijo Nami soltando un suspiro de alivio

-Supongo que deben estar en lo que queda del palacio-dijo Robin sonriendo

-Gracias Robin…-dijo Nami sonriendo-O-oye y por-porque ustedes…-balbuceaba Nami viendo como Zoro dormía apaciblemente

-Fufufu…solo estamos descansando, fue una noche muy larga-dijo Robin sonriendo al ver la cara de Nami

-S-si lo supuse-dijo Nami rascando su cabeza-bueno nos reencontraremos más tarde- dijo Nami sonriendo mientras se alejaba

_-Parece que al final todo salió bien…me pregunto qué ocurrirá cuando esos dos se reencuentren-_pensaba Robin mientras se quedaba dormida poco a poco

* * *

**Muelle**

* * *

Luffy corría por la costa pues pensaba que de esa manera llegaría más rápido a las ruinas del palacio y así no se perdería, esta vez Luffy parecía ser el mismo de siempre, tenía esa gran sonrisa despreocupada ahora adornada con un leve pero adorable sonrojo que no lo abandonaba desde que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su navegante

_-Ahora que se cómo llamar a estos sentimientos…¡puedo decírtelos claramente Nami! Shishishi-_pensaba alegremente el capitán mientras seguía corriendo

Luego de unos minutos llego al pequeño muelle donde habían desembarcado y vio que ahí se encontraban Jimbei y todos sus subordinados, al parecer despidiendo a alguien, así que mientras corría pudo notar como un barco se alejaba de la isla

-mmm es el barco de hancock-dijo Luffy mientras corría-Oeee! Jimbei!-grito Luffy llamando la atención de este

-Luffy! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¿Dónde está tu navegante?-pregunto Jimbei curioso

-Es una larga historia shishishi-dijo Luffy rascando su mejilla –Oe ¿qué sucede aquí?-pregunto

-Bueno pues…Boa decidió regresar a Amazon LiLy-dijo Jimbei algo nervioso pues Boa le conto lo sucedido momentos antes de su partida y le pidió que no dijera nada a Luffy

-mmm creí que se quedaría para el festival-dijo Luffy despreocupadamente con sus manos detrás de su nuca, luego de eso Luffy se acerco a la orilla del muelle-OEEE! HANCOCK!-grito

Hancock que estaba dando la espalda a la isla pudo escuchar el grito de quien parecía ser Luffy, abrió grande los ojos pero no se giro para verlo, después de todo no podía hacerlo

-NOS VEMOS! SALUDA A TODAS DE MI PARTE EN AMAZON LILY!-gritaba Luffy alegremente mientras agitaba sus brazos, todas las que iban en el barco con Boa se despedían amablemente de mugiwara

-ADIOS!

-NOS VEMOS LUFFY!

-DESPIDENOS DE SANJI-KUN!

_-Yo no tengo intención de decir nada…-Luffy no te odia…-…Gracias por cuidar de Luffy esos dos años…-_Boa recordaba todas esa palabras que le dijo Nami mientras sus subordinadas se despedían alegremente de Luffy_-No es necesario que hagas todo ese drama…-_de repente recordó eso tan irritante que le dijo la navegante y sonrió, después de eso rápidamente se giro para ver al mugiwara mientras agitaba sus brazos en señal de despedida mientras que de sus ojos caían lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero con una gran sonrisa hasta que finalmente perdieron la isla de vista

-Tal vez podamos estar todos juntos en el festival el próximo año-dijo Jimbei mientras se paraba al lado del mugiwara

-Si definitivamente volveremos aquí shishishi-dijo Luffy alegremente

-Trafalgar esta en el palacio-dijo Jimbei así sin más a mugiwara sin apartar la mirada del océano

-…-Luffy lo miro con cierta sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que sabia tantas cosas?, pero no le dio importancia así que asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a las ruinas

* * *

**Palacio en ruinas**

* * *

Law estaba sentado encima de una de las muchas enormes rocas que se encontraban ahí, estaba cruzado de brazos con su espada en uno de ellos y con la cabeza baja, quizá estaba durmiendo un poco después de todo el derrumbe y la pelea con mugiwara lo agotaron bastante, de repente llego Luffy quien se acercaba a Law jadeando, este ultimo levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos

-¿Aun quieres matarme mugiwara-ya?-dijo Law mientras bajaba de la enorme roca

-No-dijo Luffy mientras cruzaba sus brazos-Solo he venido a decirte una cosa-

-…-Law lo miro algo sorprendido al ver tan radical cambio de actitud –de acuerdo-contesto finalmente

Luffy esbozo esa gran sonrisa infantil y dijo-Lo siento pero no vas a llevarte a Nami-

Law se impresiono un poco con semejante declaración tan concreta, así que sonrió de lado y dijo –Bueno yo no tenía intención de hacerla mi nakama ni nada, solo quería que me ayudara-

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que la alejes de nosotros por tanto tiempo-contesto Luffy aun sonriendo

-Valla lo entiendo, y ¿puedo saber porque?-cuestiono Law

-Porque ella me gusta-soltó Luffy así sin mas

Law abrió grande los ojos al escuchar esa fuerte declaración de parte de mugiwara, ciertamente jamás lo imagino diciendo algo como eso, así que no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita

-Shishishi aunque bueno, si necesitas ayuda para ir a algún lado…podemos ir todos nosotros contigo-dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras que al Law le recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar esa propuesta, una gotita bajo por su cabeza, definitivamente no se sentía capaz de viajar por tanto tiempo con todos los mugiwaras juntos (xD)

-Lo…pensare-dijo Torao difícilmente

Mientras tanto ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba escuchando detrás de todos los escombros

-¿¡A Luffy…le gusta…Nami-san!?-dijo Sanji tratando de no gritar-…valla…-dijo mientras calaba un poco su cigarrillo-bueno, eso explica muchas cosas-dijo sonriendo de lado

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 14 espero que les haya gustado n.n si es así dejen sus reviews! **

**Nos leemos!**


	15. La voz del alma

**Io minna! Aquí les traigo por fin el capitulo 15, sé que me tarde bastante a pesar de que dije que no lo aria…bueno el fallo en mis cálculos fue que tenía tiempo…pero no ideas TnT, hay quienes me dijeron que creía que no lo terminaría, quiero decirles que prefiero decepcionarlos con un mal capitulo a dejarlos con la duda y dejar inconcluso algo que yo misma me propuse hacer ;) **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**En algún lugar del bosque**

* * *

El sol ya se estaba posicionando en su punto más alto conforme transcurría el tiempo, el viento hacía sonar los frondosos árboles de aquella tranquila isla, Nami caminaba frustrada mirando a todas partes

-Pero qué demonios!... ¿acaso tome el camino equivocado?...llevo caminando más de treinta minutos y no veo el palacio…-decía para sí misma confundida- No puedo creer que me haya perdido…yo!...la navegante!...se supone que eso solo le pasa al idiota de Zoro-dijo mientras una gotita bajaba por su cabeza

Casi baja la navegante siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de un viejo santuario, Nami al verlo corrió hacia a él, pensaba que quizá podría haber alguien que la orientara aunque fuera algo vergonzoso para ella, cuando llego a la parte frontal se dio cuenta de que parecía estar abandonado y que tal vez ni siquiera Boa sepa de esta construcción, pero al menos había un lado positivo en esto ya que el santuario estaba al final de un sendero y Nami pensó que si lo seguía llegaría a algún lado, esta estaba dispuesta a emprender la caminata hasta que una voz la interrumpió

-Bienvenida señorita-dijo una voz seca y débil

Nami al escuchar esto se le pusieron los pelos de punta además de sentir un escalofrió repentino y no pudo evitar que su imaginación le dijera que posiblemente era un fantasma que moraba en aquel viejo y oscuro santuario, la navegante estaba un poco azul pero lentamente se decidió a girar la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que aquel que la había llamado era un pequeño anciano de cabello y barba larga y blanca además de tener puesta una túnica blanca, también sostenía una pipa antigua encendida

-Ehh…yo…lo siento creí que este lugar estaba abandonado-dijo Nami aliviada

-Lo está-dijo el anciano

Nami lo miro un poco extrañada pero luego dijo-Ya veo…bueno osan resulta que me perdí y yo quería saber si me puede decir para donde está el…-

-Tu no estás perdida jovencita-dijo el viejo interrumpiendo a Nami

-¿Eh?-balbuceo Nami ahora si muy extrañada-_este osan es muy extraño-_pensaba

-Las personas que suelen terminan aquí es porque tienen dudas o preocupaciones en su interior-dijo el anciano mientras liberaba el humo de su boca

-¿Dudas o preocupaciones?...no usted está equivocado-dijo Nami sonriendo nerviosamente negando con las manos

-No lo ocultes muchacha, puedo sentirlo-dijo ahora mirándola

-…-Nami solo se le quedo viendo ahora con mirada seria-_¿Quién diablos es este osan?-_

-Ustedes son los mugiwara ¿cierto?-dijo el anciano de repente

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo Nami impresionada

-Es mi trabajo saberlo joven navegante-dijo calando un poco su pipa-ven siéntate-

Nami por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar, después de todo solo era un anciano, pero además sentía curiosidad por saber qué cosas le diría el osan

-¿Algún shichibukai le informo de nosotros?-pregunto Nami

-No…yo no conozco a esas personas-dijo secamente-Bueno será mejor que vallamos al grano-

-…-Nami solo lo miro seriamente

-Tu estas enamorada-soltó el anciano mirando al cielo

-…¡!...-Nami de inmediato se puso roja –e-eh…y-y-yo…e-e-eso n-no…-tartamudeaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Es tu capitán mugiwara Luffy-afirmaba el anciano tranquilamente-por favor explícame cuál es tu duda con él, yo podría decirlo igual, pero es mejor si lo dices tú misma-dijo al parecer sabiendo a la perfección como se sentía Nami

-Yo…yo no estoy segura de que debería hacer con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia el…-dijo Nami sonrojada mirando al suelo-yo nunca he podido saber qué diablos está pensando…yo…no sé como podría resultar…y eso me asusta…no quiero alejarme de él…ni de mis demás nakamas…pero…cada vez es mas difícil ocultar mis sentimientos, ya no puedo callarlos tan fácilmente como antes…no se qué hacer, no sé qué hacer…-contaba Nami al anciano mientras apretaba sus puños

-¿Es realmente tan complicado como tú dices?-dijo el anciano soltando el humo de su boca

-¿Eh?-dijo Nami sorprendida

-Estas dejando que la voz de tu mente sea más fuerte que la de tu corazón, yo puedo oírlo…mugiwara no Luffy, un chico torpe y despistado que posee una fuerza monstruosa, la persona más sincera que conoces, la que más admiras, la más noble, es la persona que te salvo, la que te hizo libre…tu corazón, jovencita, es como leer un poema-decía el anciano que veía como Nami cambiaba su expresión de preocupada a una tierna mirada y sonrisa- ese es tu capitán y tu…-cuando el anciano dijo esto hizo que Nami lo volteara a ver-…no te das cuenta que eres la mujer que él necesita-concluyo el anciano

Nami abrió grande lo ojos y luego soltó una pequeña risita- Tienes razón osan…ese es Luffy-dijo esto último agarrando su pecho

-Parece que tu alma ya está en paz-dijo el anciano mirando el sendero

Nami volteo a ver en la dirección que miraba el anciano y a lo lejos pudo ver que muchas personas se dirigían hacia el lugar-No me digas que todas estas personas también tienen problemas osan-dijo la navegante volteando a ver al anciano solo que… ¡ya no estaba!-¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Adonde fue?- dijo mirando para todas partes

-Jovencita-dijo una mujer algo mayor

-Ahh ¿usted conoce al anciano que suele estar aquí?-cuestiono Nami

-¿Anciano? Lo siento querida pero este santuario está abandonado desde hace décadas-explico la mujer

Nami sorprendida se preguntaba si acaso acababa de tener una charla amorosa con un espíritu, aunque pensándolo bien eso tenía sentido por las cosas que hizo, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que la mujer la bajo a la tierra

-¿Estas aquí para el festival?-pregunto amablemente

-¿Uh?...bueno si pero primero debo reunirme con mis nakamas-contesto Nami, se había olvidado por completo del festival

-Oh, ¿no serán uno con una nariz muy larga, un mapache, un rubio pervertido, uno que parece un robot y un cadáver que resulto ser un pervertido también?-cuestiono la anciana

A Nami le bajo una pequeña gotita al escuchar esto, habían descrito perfectamente a sus nakamas- ¡Si son ellos! ¿Podría decirme en que dirección se encuentran?-pregunto

-Claro pero primero es necesario que te pongas el atuendo adecuado para el festival-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Eh…si…ahora mismo iré al barco junto con ellos para cam…-

-No no no jovencita, no puedes usar cualquier cosa, como hoy florecerá el hermoso cerezo negro es tradición que las personas vistan de blanco y así poder crear un equilibrio entre la naturaleza y el humano-explico la mujer

-Ah ya veo, entonces veré si tenemos algo blanco que podamos ponernos todos-dijo Nami

-Oh no será necesario-dijo la mujer jalando a Nami de un brazo y la dirigió hacia una gran tienda hecha de tela blanca, aquel sendero se llenaba de tiendas iguales que ponían las personas que llegaban, algunos colgaban las luces a lo largo del sendero y el lugar empezaba a llenarse de velas blancas de todos tamaños y colores, finalmente la señora junto con otras chicas soltaron a Nami, le habían puesto un vestido parecido al que shiki le había dado aquella vez pero este además de ser totalmente blanco tenía una caída en la cintura con un pequeño moño y el cabello suelo pero con un pequeño broche blanco sencillo del lado derecho, lejos de quejarse a Nami le gusto la idea de ropa gratis además de que le gusto mucho

-Muchas gracias-dijo Nami alegremente guiñando un ojo y luego emprendió la caminata

* * *

**Ruinas del palacio**

* * *

-Yohohohoho estoy emocionado por ver el cerezo negro…aunque claro yo no tengo ojos para hacerlo-dijo Brook quien se ponía un saco de color blanco ayudado por una joven que también vestía de blanco-le agradezco su ayuda señorita…por favor podría enseñarme sus bra…-el músico no había acabado la oración cuando recibió una fuerte patada de la chica que lo dejo en el suelo

-Brook cuando entenderás que no deberías decirle eso a las chicas-dijo Usopp quien se abotonaba hasta la mitad una camiseta blanca de cuello simple y remangada

-¡Brook! ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba mientras se acercaba el pequeño reno que traía puesto un disfraz de ovejita blanca (awww x3)

-Me veo SUPERRRRR de blanco-dijo franky haciendo su típica pose, esta vez traía puestas unos bermudas y una camiseta como las que suele usar pero blancas, acto seguido presiono su nariz por tres segundos y su cabello se convirtió en un afro blanco

-SUGEEE! ANIKI!-gritaron Chopper y Usopp

-Paraíso…estoy en un paraíso rodeado de ángeles de blanco-decía Sanji mientras varias chicas lo ayudaban a vestirse, estaba tan elegante como siempre solo que ahora de blanco

-¿Te ayudo con eso Zoro?-preguntaba Robin que estaba de pie detrás de él con un vestido largo sin tirantes y con un corte del lado izquierdo

-No necesito ayuda-decía Zoro con la cara sumamente roja mientras se ponía un saco blanco

-Fufufufu aun estas pensando en lo que paso cierto-dijo Robin divertida

-¡NO CALLATE MUJER!-grito Zoro rojo con cara de demonio, pero sí, la imagen de lo que paso pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez

**Flashback**

Zoro dormía tranquilamente mientras soñaba que estaba meditando como solía hacerlo a veces junto a sus espadas solo que esta vez habían unos veinte gatitos que lo rodeaban y jugaban, de repente los gatitos empezaron a subirse encima de él hasta que lograron tirarlo al suelo, Zoro trataba de apartarlos pero dos de ellos se tiraron encima de su cara, gracias a esto empezó a sentir que no podía respirar lo cual hizo que se empezara a quejar dormido. Poco a poco empezó a despertarse pero sin abrir los ojos y a pesar de que estaba despierto aun sentía que algo lo asfixiaba algo…¿suave?...confundido abrió los ojos lentamente solo para darse cuenta que aquello que no lo dejaba respirar eran nada más y nada menos que los pechos de la arqueóloga, en cámara lenta abría mas y mas los ojos a medida que su cara se ponía mas roja, dirigió su mirada hacia Robin que ya estaba despierta y esta le dijo -Buenos días- con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, acto seguido Zoro tuvo la hemorragia nasal de su vida

**Fin flashback**

-Chicos ¿Dónde están Luffy y Nami? Creí que habían ido a buscarlos-dijo Usopp acercándose a Robin y Zoro

-No se preocupen ya deben estar en camino-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

* * *

**Muelle**

* * *

-¿Estas listo mugiwara-ya?-pregunto Law que vestía una playera de manga larga pero remangada con una bufanda y pantalones blancos

-No entiendo porque tenemos que ir de blanco si el cerezo es negro-dijo Luffy acercándose, este vestía una playera de manga corta con un chaleco y bermudas blancos

-Ya te lo explique, es una tradición-contesto Law perdiendo la paciencia

-Realmente no lo entiendo, pero bueno vámonos ya, tengo que buscar a Nami shishishi-dijo alegremente el capitán, Law solo asintió y empezó a caminar junto con todos sus subordinados

-Mugiwara-ya-dijo de repente Law llamando la atención de este, suspiro y dijo-acepto tu propuesta-

-Genial, entonces viajaremos todos juntos shishishi-contesto alegremente –por cierto ¿A dónde quieres ir? Debe ser importante como para querer que Nami te ayudara-pregunto

-Es una isla remota, donde se juntan dos infiernos, uno de hielo y otro de fuego-explico Law

-mmm ya veo, debe haber algo muy importante para ti ahí-dijo Luffy con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-…-Law sorpresivamente se… ¿¡sonrojo!?...sí, en su cara se había formado un leve pero notorio sonrojo al escuchar lo último que dijo mugiwara, por supuesto que nadie lo noto pues escondió su rostro usando la bufanda que traía puesta, y en su mente como un flash se dibujo la imagen de una mujer, hermosa y de cabellos verdes…

* * *

**Ruinas del palacio**

* * *

-¡Chicos!-gritaba Nami que se acercaba corriendo

-Es Nami!-dijo Chopper

-Nami-swaaaan! Te ves hermosa!-dijo Sanji con sus ojos de corazón, pero luego recordó aquello que escucho de su capitán-*cof**cof* me alegro que estés bien Nami-san-dijo Sanji sin hacer el escándalo de siempre

-¿Sanji? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Acaso te enfermaste?-pregunto Usopp sorprendido por la actitud del rubio

-No, pero sería un mal amigo si siguiera tratando a Nami-san de esa manera-dijo el cocinero prendiendo un cigarrillo, Nami entendió de que hablaba y termino sonrojándose

-Ah es cierto! Nami es la pareja de Luffy verdad-dijo tiernamente el pequeño chopper

-Fufufufu así es-dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa

-Claro a partir de ahora nadie podrá tocar a la chica de nuestro capitán-dijo Usopp mientras asentía una y otra vez

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes….no estoy llorando bakas!-dijo Franky que lloraba junto con Brook

Nami por otro lado estaba echando humo, su cara no podía estar más roja, así que no le quedo de otra más que gritarles –Y-Y-YA BA-BASTA DEJEN DE DECIR ESAS CO-COSAS COMO SI NADA-

Todos rieron ante la reacción de la navegante y a lo lejos se empezaba a escuchar un barullo lo que indicaba que el festival ya estaba empezando

-Bueno que les parece si nos vamos adelantando-dijo Zoro a lo que todos asintieron

-Oe Robin… ¿no has visto a Luffy?-pregunto tímidamente la navegante

-No pero quizá ya este en el festival-contesto Robin

Todos siguieron caminando menos Nami que se quedo parada viendo como se alejaban sus nakamas entre otras personas, ya no estaba triste ni nada, simplemente estaba nerviosa, en ese momento a pesar de que siempre se había sentido segura de su belleza, se preguntaba si se veía bien o si su cabello lucia bien…

Luffy se acercaba junto con Law y los demás hacia donde estaba el palacio, caminaba con sus brazos en su cabeza hasta que algo robo su atención y es que a lo lejos, en medio de aquel sendero pudo ver una hermosa figura que lo cautivo, una figura que vestía de blanco y un hermoso y largo cabello naranja se contoneaban junto con el viento, Luffy se detuvo y bajo sus manos sin apartar la mirada de ella -…Nami…-dijo Luffy en voz baja, Law lo miraba y sonreía de lado al ver esa reacción de mugiwara, por otro lado Nami que estaba a lo lejos se dispuso a seguir la caminata, Luffy noto esto y finalmente reaccionando…

-¡NAMI!-grito Luffy corriendo hacia donde estaba ella

Nami por otro lado al escuchar esa voz se detuvo en seco y sin pensarlo se giro para ver al fin a su capitán quien se abalanzo sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, el corazón de Nami se aceleraba y su respiración se agito al sentir como su capitán la abrazaba fuertemente

-Lu-Luffy-dijo casi en un susurro con la cara totalmente sonrojada, suavemente subió sus manos y agarro la playera de Luffy apretándola fuertemente con su mano –Luffy…yo…-

-Nami-interrumpió Luffy –no me vuelvas a decir que te vas a ir-le dijo al oído cosa que hizo que Nami se estremeciera, Luffy finalmente aparto un poco a Nami quien no quería verlo a la cara pues podía sentir que echaba humo, así que intento cubrirse con sus manos pero Luffy la tomo por las muñecas haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos, la navegante se perdió en la mirada de su capitán y al verlo tan de cerca y sonrojado, le pareció demasiado tierno y termino por ladear un poco la cabeza y sonriendo

-No había…podido decírtelo antes…porque no sabía cómo llamarlo-dijo Luffy de repente con su mirada oculta

-¿Eh?-

Luffy mostro su mirada y dijo –Me gustas Nami- dijo mirándola fijamente

Nami abrió los ojos y la boca lentamente al escuchar esas palabras, luego una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –baka!- dijo para luego saltar sobre el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos –Te quiero Luffy-

Luffy se sentía más feliz que nunca, esa gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza se formo en su rostro hasta que recordó algo importante que tenía que hacer, así que tomo a Nami por los hombros y dijo –Nami…no sé muy bien cómo hacer esto…pero Robin me dijo que era importante así que lo haré igual-

-¿Eh? ¿Rob…-

Nami no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por un cálido beso de parte de su capitán, quien no sabía cómo se hacía, sin embargo le salía muy bien instintivamente pues con su mano izquierda tomo suavemente el rostro de Nami y con la otra mano rodeo su cintura, tenía a Nami dominada, ella después de la impresión simplemente se dejo llevar, nunca había besado otro hombre pero con esa manera de besar de su capitán se decía así misma que el sería el primero y el único hombre que besaría

Luego de que aquel beso tan intenso terminara, Luffy se separo solo un poco del rostro de Nami, y respirando lentamente dijo-…Nami…-

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?-dijo Nami susurrando agarrando fuertemente a su capitán

-…Nami tu…podrías…-trataba de decir Luffy totalmente sonrojado, la navegante pensaba que Luffy podría estar tratando de proponerle algo y eso hizo que se emocionara y se pusiera nerviosa al mismo tiempo…hasta que el capitán completo la frase…-Nami tu…podrías…disfrazarte de carne?-dijo esto último aun mas sonrojado y babeando un poco

Nami al escuchar tal cosa se quedo de piedra al mismo tiempo que le saltaba una venita en su cabeza, acto seguido dejo a Luffy tirado en el suelo con varias bolas en la cabeza mientras ella estaba a un lado de él echando humo pensando en la clase de fantasías que tenía su capitán.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno chicos que les pareció el final? Lo quise hacer largo como disculpa por tardarme tanto, espero que les haya gustado, y le agradezco mucho a hanasho, kona kana lee, sabina-chan, adileyne, pandicornia, Susan D Merry, any.10, mara, kiruru, en fin muchas más personas que siguieron y leyeron el fic, por favor si les gusto comenten n.n también quiero decirles que ya tengo pensado masomenos mi próximo fic c:**

**En fin muchas gracias a todos!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
